Be a Man
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: bella, alice y rosalie, se disfrazan de chicos y se inscriben en un internado solo para chicos... que pasara, mal summary TH/AU
1. Prefacio

_**Be a Man**_

Bella, Alice y Rosalie creen que este va a ser otro de esos años monótonos y aburridos donde siempre ocurre lo mismo. Falta poco para que las clases comiencen y cada vez lo desean menos, pero cuando casi se resignan a pasar otro de esos años sin nada nuevo tienen una gran idea para este nuevo año escolar, entrar a un internado solo para hombres y disfrazarse como tal, todo parece muy divertido aunque tal vez haya complicaciones, y solo quizás se lleguen a enamorar

…_..._

…_._

…_.._

**Holaaaa! Esta es una nueva historia que me encantaría que leyeran, esta idea se me ocurrió de repente sin razón aparente pero mientras mas la pensaba mas ganas tenia de escribirla, ojala que les guste…. Y pásense con mi perfil y vean mis otras historias XP.**

**Besos….. FeFy…**


	2. La Gran idea

**La gran idea…**

**Bella POV**

Estaba en mi habitación con mis dos amigas de toda mi vida, viendo películas que nos hacían llorar, esta vez tocaba "un paseo para recordar" nos encantaba esa película y por más que la veíamos (y son muchas) no parábamos de llorar, es más, estoy pensando que mientras más la vemos mas lloramos.

Estábamos comiendo chocolates y llorando como si senos hubiera muerto un familiar, abrazadas unas a las otras. Estábamos viendo la ultima parte donde landon visita en puente donde había ido con jamie y decía, "nuestro amor es como el viento, no puedes verlo, pero si sentirlo", comenzó la música y yo no podíamos dejar de llorar.

Por fin nos calmamos y al vernos las caras, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos hinchados solo pudimos reír como locas, ya a mis padres no les preocupadas porque ya sabían como éramos. Luego de un rato decidí hablar.

-chicas – voltearon a verme – ya se acercan las clases – ellas bajaron las miradas.

- sí, otro año estúpidamente aburrido – dijo rose – yuju! – con falso entusiasmo.

- porque no pensamos en algo – aporto Alice – para, no sé, que este año sea "mejor" – dijo muy poco convencida de sí misma pero como siempre, le encantaba subirnos los ánimos.

Habíamos estado pesando por 1 hora más o menos, ya yo había estado, sentada en mi escritorio, de cabeza en mi lama, apoyada en la pared, acostada en el piso y de vuelta a la cama, a las chicas les había pasado igual, y estábamos a punto de darnos por vencidas.

-mejor olvidémoslo – suspiro rose – nada hará cambiar este años, va a ser igual que siempre.

- me rindo – exclamo Alice, y la miramos como si tuviera 7 ojos y una antena, esa no era nuestra Alice – que? Hacer este año diferente seria toda una hazaña y en estos momentos tengo el cerebro seco, SECO! – Exclamo exasperada – he pensado hasta en convertirnos en lesbianas a ver qué tal pero, dudo que pudiéramos dejar a los hombre – todas asentimos.

- Vamos a dormir – suspire y ella hicieron lo mismo. Nos dirigimos a la camas, nos deseamos buenas noches y nos dispusimos a dormir, yo por mi parte no podía, algunas palabras me seguían rondando en la cabeza "convertirnos", "hombres" "diferente" "escuela" y en ese momento mi cerebro no solo encendió un bombillo, un estadio entero ilumino mi cabeza y lo tenía que decir ya!, aunque fuera una locura – lo tengo! – grite emocionada a lo que mis amigas, que al parecer tampoco podían dormir se levantaron alarmadas.

- que pasa bella? – pregunto Rosalie viéndome la cara, yo está demasiado feliz por mi idea y apenas y hablaba.

- bella contesta – dijo un poco mas alarmada Alice al ver que no contestaba, me tenía que apurar sino mañana estaría en un vuelo directo a un manicomio.

-ya sé que vamos a hacer este año – al igual que la mía una sonrisa se dibujo en sus caras.

-pues habla – dijo una muy emocionada Alice dando sus peculiares saltitos.

- al principio creo que van a creer que es una completa locura – las mire a las dos detenidamente – antes de interrumpir piénsenlo bien – amabas asintieron dándome a entender que continuara, tome una boca nada de aire y solté de golpe – vamos a ir a una escuela de hombres y disfrazarnos como unos – abrieron los ojos como platos y ya iban a hablar cuando las corte – solo piénsenlo, este año escolar no sería lo mismo, somos buenas actrices, todo seria nuevo e interesante, y estaríamos rodeadas de chicos - les dije moviendo las cejas, se quedaron un rato en silencio serias, pero luego un brillo ilumino sus ojos y me sonrieron, GENIAL!

- pero una cosa antes – dijo Rosalie – como haríamos todo eso – sabía que lo iban a preguntar así que ya lo tenía maquinado en mi mente.

- ya lo tengo planeado. Alice tu eres una experta en imagen, fácilmente podrías maquillarnos y vestirnos como hombres – iba a interrumpir pero seguí hablando – por los senos, podemos utilizar lo que usan para vendar y así aplanarlos lo más posible y usaríamos ropa suelta para que se note menos, y claro que usaríamos pelucas, jamás les pediría que se cortaran el pelo, porque yo no lo haría. Entendiste Alice? – asintió y la vi concentrarse, me imagino que ya estaría imaginando todo en su mente y al parecer tenia buena pinta ya que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- que haría yo? – Pregunto rose.

- tú, también tienes una parte muy importante – ella asintió – tus padres son abogados por lo que sabes algunas cosas y tienes los suficientes contactos como para creárnoslos documentos falso, ya sabes licencia para conducir, apta de nacimiento y los demás documentos que nos pidieran, ella asintió.

- Y tu – dijo Alice separando la vista de un papel que ni me di cuenta que había sacado.

- yo voy a buscar internados solo para hombres obviamente en otro país – ellas abrieron mucho los ojos – que esperaban? Si fuera cerca de aquí nuestros padres podrían i a vero o visitarnos cosa que no queremos o qué? Les van a decir, "mami papi nos vamos a una escuela solo para hombres porque no nos queríamos aburrir este año" – asintieron comprendiendo – continuo, luego vería que requisitos tienen y haría la cita para inscribirnos – las dos volvieron a asentir –bueno ya vamos a dormir que tenemos un ajetreado di mañana – no acostamos de nuevo solo que esta vez sí pude dormir y solo esperaba ansiosamente que llegara el día de mañana.

**Al día siguiente…**

Nos levantamos temprano, a las 7 de la mañana para ser exactos, cada una se dedico a su tarea asignada y desde ese instante, habían pasado 3 horas y aun estábamos sumergidas en lo que debíamos hacer, y por mi parte me sentía satisfecha ya que mi búsqueda había dado resultados, había encontrado un internado para hombres en Londres, "Kent College" un internado solo para hombres con muchas actividades extracurriculares que se veían bastante bien y no solo habían hombres de Londres si no que también habían de alrededor del mundo, para hacer las cosas más interesante, estaba imprimiendo el folleto para mostrárselo a mis padres y me caía perfecto ya que solo decía "Internado Unisex" y no mostraba por ningún lado que era solo de hombres.

-chicas bajen a comer! – se escucho el grito de mi madre desde abajo, mire a mis amigas y les hice saber que íbamos a hablar con ellos primero, nos dirigimos al comedor y nos acomodamos en la mesa. Ya habíamos empezado a comer cuando decidí que era hora.

- mama, papa quiero hablar con ustedes – mi papa se paró de inmediato de la silla y me miro aterrorizado.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA – rugió mi padre y a parte de la sorpresa vi que Alice y Rosalie al igual que yo sé aguantaban las ganas de reír – POR qué NO USASTE PROTECCION, PARA ALGO EXISTEN LOS CONDONE – seguía hablando mi papa y ya no pude mas y me solté a reír hasta que termine en el piso y Alice y Rosalie estaban igual – ESTO NO TIENE NADA DE GRACIOSO – grito mas fuerte.

- claro… que… silo tiene… - decía riéndome – tú crees… tú crees que yo… estoy… embarazada? – seguí riendo hasta que me dolían los costados y las lagrimas se me resbalaban por las mejilla, luego de que me calme y conseguí respirar con "normalidad" me volví a sentar y mis papas me veían algo ceñudos – lo que le quería decir es que nos queremos meter en un internado – abrieron los ojos desmesurada mente - ya buscamos toda la información, queda en Londres – iban a decir algo pero las próximas palabra convencerían a mi papa – y es solo para chicas – a mi papa le brillaros los ojos y a mi caso me vuelve a dar el ataque de risa, les pase el folleto y deje que lo leyeran.

- bueno a mi me parece muy bueno – el primero en hablar fue mi padre – pero, por que les dio por meterse a un internado este año?

- bueno vera Sr. Swan – dijo Alice – nos pusimos a analizar y todos los años son iguales y a nosotras nos gustaría tener nuevas experiencias y la que mejor nos pareció para hacer nuestro año escolar interesante fue esta – finalizo con un discurso muy convincente, ya lo dije somos buenas actrices.

-está bien – dijeron mis papas a unisonó y nos pusimos a bailar de felicidad – pero tienen que hablar con sus padres – dijo mi papa refiriéndose a Alice y a rose, ellas asintieron y nos fuimos a mi habitación, Alice llamo a sus papas y rose a los suyos, les explicaron todo y dijeron que si aunque la parte que mas los convencía era obviamente el "solo para chicas" ja! Si claro.

- chicas ahí que ir de compras – dijo emocionada Alice.

Nos fuimos todo ese día a comprar lo necesario para nuestros disfraces, pelucas, ropa, maquillaje, y las vendas, llegamos a la casa a eso de las 8 de la noche, totalmente muertas.

-chicas, adivinen – nos dijo rose – mi tía Carmen nos va a ayudar con el papeleo y en caso de necesitar un representante ella se va a presentar como nuestra tutora – nos pusimos a dar saltitos de alegría hasta que caímos exhaustas en el suelo – ahora, hay que pensar en los nombre – dijo sentándose.

- tienen que ser fáciles y algo parecidos a los nuestro para que se nos hagan fáciles – dijo Alice y asentimos y nos pusimos a pensar.

- ya se. Alice tú te llamaras Alex, y te podremos decir Al sí que sospechen, y el apellido – pensé un momento – Greene – Alice asintió emocionada lo que significaba que le gusto el nombre – tu rose serás, Robert Reed – pensé otro poquito - y yo seré Isaac Stewart – sonreí – que tal.

- magnifico ahora si podrá empezar con el papeleo, el resto de la información la podemos poner la verdadera – asentimos y rose llamo a su tía que se ocupo de todo el papeleo.

- vamos a probarnos las cosas para sí saber cómo hacerlo rápido – dijo Alice y estuvimos de acuerdo – lo primero los senos.

Nos quitamos las camisas y los sujetadores, y comenzamos a enrollarnos en la venda. Al terminar nos miramos al espejo y reinos.

-no estaba tan plana desde los 11 – rio rose y todas la secundamos que así era, y era realmente raro y gracioso vernos a nosotras, chicas, de tan buen cuerpo, según muchas personas, totalmente planas de pecho.

Alice nos vistió y nos puso las pelucas, cada una había comprado una igual a su color de pelo original, la mía era color chocolate, la de rose rubia y la de Alice negra, la tres eran lisas y caían hacia abajo y gracias a unos retoques de Alice quedaron geniales. Nos maquillo y listo, cuando nos vimos al espejo quedamos sorprendidas por el trabajo de Alice y lo mejor es que solo se había tardado 20 min en las tres y de seguro eso nos iba a servir.

Toda esa noche nos la pasamos practicando la vos de hombre y aunque era un poco más fina que la de uno, eran bastante creíbles y eso nos tenía contentas.

Toda esa semana fueron de preparativos, a escondidas, por supuesto, nos entregaron los documentos que había hecho la tía de Rosalie, habíamos comprado mas ropa, nos volvimos a sacar la licencia de conducir y realmente esto nos agotada pero nunca me había divertido tanto, por las noches volvíamos a ponernos nuestros trajes de Isaac, Robert y Alex, ya hasta habíamos aprendido rose y yo como maquillarnos lo que nos quitaba un considerable peso de encima.

Hoy era el día en que partíamos a Londres, estábamos abordando el avión, las tres justas, y con una presión en el estomago a causa de la emoción, pasado mañana teníamos la entrevista para entrar al internado y solo rogábamos que todos saliera bien, y nos preguntábamos como iba a terminar todo esto pero sea como sea… Londres aquí vamos…

…**... **

**Chicas! aquí el primer capi de mi nueva historia, estoy realmente emocionada y me encantaría que les gustara, me parece una buena historia y una idea genial a la que tratare de sacar provecho al máximo, aunque a la final quienes deciden si es buena o no son ustedes, dejen reviews diciéndome que tal les parece mi nueva historia…. Los kiero**

**Besos XOXOXOXOX**

**Fefy.**


	3. Hola Londre!

**Hola Londres!**

**Bella POV**

Estábamos aun en el avión, y después de tantas horas de vuelos, me hacia feliz y a la vez el nudo que tenía en el estomago se me apretaba cada vez más, la vos en los parlantes informándonos que íbamos a aterrizar.

-la hora se acerca – dijo conteniendo la emoción Alice.

- lo sé estoy cada vez mas emocionada – dijo rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- cuenta tener un nudo en el estomago cada vez más apretado – las mire y las tres reímos claro que un poquito bajito ya que estábamos en el avión.

Poco a poco nos íbamos alejando del avión y entrando a aeropuerto, al entrar nos quedamos sorprendidas de lo hermoso que era.

-wow – fue lo que salió de la boca de las tres, luego de que salimos de nuestro estado de embobamiento Rosalie hablo.

- A qué hora tenemos la cita – revise la carta que me había llegado al correo.

- Aquí dice a las 8:30 – mire el reloj – y son las 7 – abrí los ojos como platos, íbamos a llegar tarde – chica tenemos que buscar un taxi pero ya! – Desesperadas buscando un taxi, lo encontramos 5 min después – al internado "Kent College" por favor – el hombre me miro extrañado, lo más seguro es que supiera que era solo para chicos pero aun así arranco.

Luego de 1 hora de comino llegamos al internado, por fuera era hermosísimo, pero nonos podíamos quedar mucho tiempo, le pagamos al señor y a escondidas nos fuimos poco a poco, escondiéndonos detrás de cada muro, parecía una película de espías, hasta que conseguimos un baño a la vista, cuando íbamos caminando apresuradas al baño oímos pasos acercándose y nos estampamos fuertemente contra la pared rogando que no nos vieran, estábamos en una esquina cuando vimos pasar a 3 chicos riéndose entre ello, y casi nos resbalamos por la baba que botábamos.

El más alto de todos era musculoso y por la camiseta que tenia se le notaban cada uno de sus músculos tan perfectamente definidos, tenía el cabello rizado de in color oscuro casi negro y unos ojo de color miel con destellos dorados, el de al lado era alto también, era musculoso aunque no tanto como el otro, sus cabellos dorados parecían hilos de oro, y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre el gris y el azul. Y con el ultimo casi me desmayo, alto, algo musculoso al igual que el anterior, un cabello de un tono cobrizo, muy extraño y totalmente despeinado, sus ojos, eran de un verde esmeralda brillante y una sonrisa a medio lado espectacular, todos tenían la piel pálida y unos labios que te invitaban a besarlos, pero el momento se daño ya que al echarnos un poco más atrás Alice tropezó con un masetero y este calló, no se rompió pero si hizo mucho ruido.

Inmediatamente empezamos a correr directo al baño ya que se habían volteado eh iba camino a nosotras, y gracias a dios no nos vieron.

-chicas, vieron que hombres – exclamo Rosalie, mientras se empezaba a maquillar lo más rápido posible.

- dios mío, claro que los vi, esta fue una de las mejores ideas que se me han ocurrido – dije yo mientras Alice me enrollaba en la venda.

- este año va a ser el mejor de todos – dijo con una sonrisa Alice.

Después de que rose se maquillara y Alice me enrollara, Alice se fue a maquillar yo enrolle a rose, luego ella enrollo a Alice mientras yo me maquillaba, después cada una se vistió y nos colocamos las pelucas y ya estábamos listas, colocamos nuestra ropa en un maletincito y nos dirigimos afuera del baño, pero había un pequeño detalle no sabíamos donde quedaba la recepción y faltaba 5 min.

-ahora qué? – dijo rose bajito por si la escuchaban hablar como niña.

- chicas tenemos que preguntarles – dije no muy segura apuntando a los chicos que habíamos visto anteriormente.

- oh no, no podemos y si se nos sale la voz de niña o nos sonrojamos sin razón, déjame decirte que eso no es muy de hombres – decía Alice alterada.

- no ay de otra, vamos – me encamine hacia ellos seguida por rose y de ultima Alice, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca – disculpen – dije usando mi voz de hombre y casi la pierdo cuando los 3 chicos nos voltearon a ver, carraspee un poco – es que no sabemos dónde queda la recepción – estaba a punto de sonrojarme pero no lo hice.

- son nuevos – pregunto el grandote.

- que no es obvio – dijo e rubio mientras rodaba los ojos.

- discúlpenlos, la recepción queda por ese pasillo a la izquierda – nos lo señalo y yo asentí.

- gra… - se me salió la vos de chica pero la cambie rápidamente – gracias – el me miro por un momento pero después asintió, y Alice prácticamente salió corriendo hacia donde nos habían dicho.

Llegamos a la recepción justo cuando nos estaban llamando y entramos rápidamente.

-buenos días chicos – dijo el director Meyer según decía en su escritorio.

- buenos días – respondimos las 3.

- Los documentos por favor – le entregamos las 3 carpetas bien organizadas con los respectivos documentos – bueno esto es muy impresionante – dijo leyendo los papeles.

Después de casi una hora, de conversar, explicar porque queríamos estar en ese internado y todo lo demás, nos dijo que sería un honor que estudiáramos es ese internado, ya que nuestras notas eran excelentes, nuestro expediente impecable y por la buena educación que habíamos mostrado, así que oficialmente ya estábamos inscritas en el "Kent College". Nos informo que mañana teníamos que venir a verificar los dato y recibir tanto los horarios como nuestra habitación (le habíamos pedido que estuviéramos juntas a lo que dijo que si), y que las clases comenzaban en una semana.

Nos dirigimos otra vez al baño y nos cambiamos de nuevo.

-o sea, que ya estamos oficialmente inscritas – decía rose mientras peinada su melena rubia, nos vimos las caras y una sonrisa se nos dibujo, y reímos pero era mas como una risa de alivio, ya habíamos superado la primera prueba.

Salimos al igual que como entramos escondiéndonos en todas parte hasta que llegamos al jardín delantero donde estaba la entrada, aunque los brazos me dolían por las maletas que teníamos, que no eran poquitas, me sentía feliz. En la entrada logramos parar un taxi y estábamos metiendo las maletas en el maletero cuando de pronto sentí esa sensación de cuando te están observando y al parecer mis amigas también ya que las tres volteamos y puedo asegurar que la sangre me huyo del rostro, y mi alma abandono mi cuerpo, allí en la puerta estaban los tres chicos de antes y nos observaban detenidamente.

Volteamos rápidamente y casi saltamos al interior del taxi y le dijimos que arrancara.

-al "Waldorf Hilton" por favor – el taxista asintió y yo me gire a las chicas – creen que nos reconocieron?.

- bella lo dudo, además estábamos muy lejos como para que nos vieran bien – dijo Rosalie.

- además seguro que solo se preguntaban que hacían unas chicas allí – secundo Alice.

No volvimos a hablar de eso y nos concentramos en el camino, llegamos al hotel y le pagamos al señor, nos encaminamos hasta la recepción, dije mi nombre y nos indico la habitación, al llegar cada una se tumbo en la cama y caímos en un profundo sueño ya que estábamos agotadas.

Nos despertamos a eso de de las 3 de la tarde.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a nuestros padres. Dijo Alice y asentimos, marcamos el número y esperamos a que contestaran

- Aló – contesto mi padre.

- papa somos nosotras – dije emocionada.

- hola preciosas – nos dijo mi padre – VENGAN QUE SON LAS CHICAS- escuchamos el grito de mi padre y pronto los padres de rose y Alice ya estaban al teléfono también, les contamos que nos habían aceptado y todos estaban emocionados, y luego mi papa hablo.

- por cierto chicas se nos había olvidado, todos nosotros le tenemos un regalo.

- les compramos una casita allá en Londres no es muy grande pero les servirá para los fines de semana que no se quieran quedar en el internado – saltamos de la emoción, nuestros papas eran los mejores.

Después de hablar un rato con nuestros padres por teléfono nos dieron la dirección y afortunada y casualmente quedaba a las afueras de Londres y a 30 min del internado. Después de despedirnos fuimos a comer en el restaurant del hotel, estábamos hambrientas no habíamos comido nada y con la emoción no nos habíamos dado cuenta del hambre que teníamos, pedimos 2 pizza gigantes y nos las comimos casi todas y pusimos para llevar lo que quedo.

De nuevo en la habitación nos volvimos a dormir, cayendo ante el sueño casi de inmediato.

Al día siguiente nos paramos a las 7 de la mañana, desayunamos la pizza que había quedado ayer, recogimos nuestras cosas y bajamos al lobby donde pagamos la cuenta y mandamos a llamar un taxi, le dimos la dirección y puso en marcha el carro.

Al llegar casi lloramos al ver la casa, no era pequeña pero tampoco grande estaba pintada de color crema y blanco, era perfecta, en la puerta decían en unas letras de plata Swan/Hale/Brandon. Lo que nos extraño un poquito fue el garaje ya que no teníamos nuestros carros aquí, o eso pensamos hasta que entramos, bailamos saltamos gritamos y reímos, el querido BMW M3 rojo descapotable de rose estaba allí junto con mi amado Mazda 6 negro, y había una nota en la pared, _**"Ya todo está arreglado y aunque nos dieron poco tiempo después de decirnos que se iban a Londres, pudimos hacer todo esto, les mandamos sus carros para que no tuvieran que andar en taxi, la casa ya tiene todo los muebles y están pintados justo como sus habitaciones aquí, les deseamos la mejor suerte y llamen cuando puedan. Con amor sus padres". **_Unas cuantas lagrimitas salieron y por un momento sentimos remordimiento por mentirles, pero el hecho de que viniéramos a un internado para hombre no quería decir que no fuésemos a estudiar, es más nos íbamos a esforzar al máximo y le enviaríamos las notas por correo y solo le cambiaríamos el nombre.

Luego de acomodar las cosas partimos al internado en mi auto, ya que tenia los vidrios ahumados totalmente negros y era un carro mas "masculino" que el descapotable rojo de rose, y nos fuimos ya vestidas de hombres.

Llegamos al internado y fuimos directo a la recepción donde nos atendió una señora algo gordita pero de cara amable la Sra. Cope , tal y como nos dijo el director verificamos nuestros datos, llenamos algunas planillas, nos hicieron llenar una médica, donde poníamos a que éramos alérgicas, la enfermedades que habíamos tenido y las que no, en fin muchas cosas y luego nos entregaron una llave a cada una con el numero de la habitación recordándonos que solo nosotros podíamos tener la llave, después nos despedimos y tratamos de encontrar la estúpida habitación pero no estaba por ningún lado.

-hola, ustedes son los mismos de ayer cierto – dijo una aterciopelada voz a nuestra espalda y nos volteamos lentamente tensas de pies a cabeza, y asentimos – pareciera que me tuviesen miedo - negamos con la cabeza y el rio suavemente, su risa era hermosa, pero carraspee y hable o sino pensaría que éramos retrasados o algo

- es que estamos perdidos otra vez – dije con mi voz de hombre – nos podrías ayudar?

- claro que buscan? – le iba a contestar pero una voz me interrumpió

- con que aquí estaban – dijo el chico rubio de la otra vez seguido por el grandote.

- recuerdan a los chicos – les pregunto el de cabellos cobrizos a nosotros.

- oh! Hola que tal – dijo el rubio.

- que onda – hablo en grandote.

- hola – respondimos a la vez.

- es que se perdieron de nuevo y yo los iba a ayudar antes de que interrumpieras.

- bueno no importa, por favor nos podrían decir dónde queda la habitación 483 – dije un poco más seria, esto chicos me ponían nerviosa.

- claro, y que casualidad esta justo al lado de la de nosotros – Oh! Genial, esto es maravilloso(sarcasmo).

- que bien – dije con falso animo.

Nos dirigieron hacia la habitación mientras tratábamos de aprendernos el camino para no terminar pérdidas, hasta que llegamos a una habitación que decía bien grande "483".

-esta es la suya – dijo el grandote – y esta es la nuestra – señalo la de al lado la "482" – cualquier cosa que necesiten llámenos.

- ok – respondimos otra vez al mismo tiempo y nos metimos rápidamente a la habitación, era muy espaciosa y en colores claros, con una ventana hacia afuera, tal vez nos serviría alguna vez. Desempacamos algunas cosas que habíamos traído, lo demás lo traeríamos cuando empezaran las clase y en unos cajones guardamos nuestra ropa de mujer y los escondimos debajo de la cama.

Después de eso, volvimos al carro y nos fuimos a la casa, y empezamos a guardar todo lo que usaríamos el maquillaje y todo eso, y luego nos fuimos a ver televisión.

Los demás días, lo pasamos en casa y solo salimos para sacarle una copia a la llave de la habitación ya que éramos algo despistadas y las dejamos en casa, era el día antes de que las clases comenzaran y estábamos yendo al internado.

Llegamos y nos fuimos al cuarto, ordenamos un poco, arreglamos nuestras cosas, y nos tendimos en la cama ya que habíamos venido de noche, me quede observando las foto que puse en mi mesita de noche, la habíamos sacado el día que se me ocurrió la idea hace como 2 semanas, estábamos en mi cuarto, las tres en pijamas, y sonreíamos a la cámara, las chicas ya se habían quitado la peluca y la venda cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

-Chicos están allí? – esa era la voz del chico de cabellos cobrizos, nos miramos con miedo, Rosalie corrió hacia el baño y Alice se encendió debajo de la cama, que dios nos salve de esta…

…**.**

**Holaaaaaa! Aquí está el otro capi espero que les guste y le agradezco a los que dejaron reviews, significa mucho para mí, gracias por leerme, y pásense por las otras historias a ver qué tal…**

**Por cierto este es el link del tráiler de Be a Man **** díganme que tal: .com/watch?v=KsvOsHrZ4q4 tambien esta en mi perfil…**

**Besos…XOXOXOXOXO**

**Fefy.**


	4. Indiscreciones

**Indiscreciones **

**Bella POV**

Rayos, rayos, rayos, ahora? Qué demonios se su pone que debo hacer.

-Eh-h si – respondo medio gritando – y-ya voy – Alice debajo de la cama me miro interrogante y yo le hice señas para que se callara, vi a rose y ella salió del baño lista y yo abrí la puerta y allí en todo su esplendor estaban los hombre más guapos que había visto (y eran muchos) – eh-h sí que desean? – me golpee mentalmente parecía mesero.

- hola chicos podemos entrar? – pregunto el de rubio.

- s-si cl-claro – _por dios isabella compórtate_me gritaba mi cerebro pero es que tan solo de estar cerca de ellos me quedaba idiotizada.

Los chicos pasaron y veían a todos lados, el rubio se iba a sentar en la cama y por unos milímetros casa pisa, apachurra, aplasta la pequeña manito de Alice, las tres ahogamos un grito me imagino que ese 1,80 de musculo bien formados deben pesar.

-Eh-h saben no sabemos sus nombres – dijo rose rápidamente.

- ah cierto – el de cabellos cobrizos sonrió de lado y me corto el aliento – soy Edward Masen estiro la mano y al estrecharla, aparte de que era obvia la diferencia de tamaño, sentí una leve descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, el me vio un momento y frunció un poco el ceño, pero paso a darle la mano a Rosalie.

- yo soy Jasper Witlock – repitió la acción.

- y esta hermosura que está aquí – dijo el fortachón señalándose a sí mismo – es Emmett McCarthy, y ustedes.

- yo soy Isab…Isaac Stewart – demonios casi se me sale, otro golpe mental para mí.

- You Robert Reed – Saluda rose.

- y su amigo? – miro extrañado Edward viendo a todos lados.

- Eh-h este, el… el está en el baño – me miraron raro obviamente había pasado mucho tiempo – em tiene estreñimiento – dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente pero me arrepentí y estuve a punto de taparme la boca, los chicos se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia y cuando vi a Alice me hizo una señal como cortándose el cuello y una mirada asesina _traducción: estoy muerta. _De pronto Edward dejo de reír y vio hacia mi mesita de noche con curiosidad, y estaba viendo…. LA FOTO!

- quienes son ellas? – pregunto curioso, los otros chicos vieron hacia donde apunto Edward y también nos miraron interrogantes.

- eh-m pues… ellas son – mire a rose por ayuda.

- nuestras novias – QUE? Acaso esta mujer está loca _nota mental: llevar a rose a que le examinen la cabeza _Alice bajo la cama se había tapado la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

- enserio? – pregunto interesado Emmett.

- si claro – solo me quedaba seguirle el juego a rose – ella es Alice – la señale en la foto y uno brillo de malicia surgió de mis ojos – la novia de Robert – le dirigí una mirada de _"acaso estás loca" _y yo le di la mía de _"tu nos metiste en esto así que te aguantas calladita" – _ella es Isabella, aunque llámenla bella odia su nombre completo – asintieron – ella es la novia de Alex – volvieron a asentir – y ella es Rosalie – suspire – mi novia –me tuve que contener para no rechinar los dientes.

- m-m-m – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- todas son muy lindas – dijo Jasper que veía la foto.

- si aunque mi _novia_ a veces es algo boca floja – _toma esa rose _Alice se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

- enserio? – dijeron intrigados por mi repentina declaración.

- si mucho, aunque ella prefiere que la llamen sociable, a veces _Isabella – _dijo mi nombre completo a propósito – no solo suelta la lengua – dijo con la clara expresión de reto aunque esta sutil expresión pasaba de ser percibida por los chicos.

- porque lo dices? – _demonios es que acaso no puede cerrar su linda boquita en vez de hundirme más?._

_- _bueno pues, porque ella es la más lanzada de las 3 – rió y aunque era la verdad no tenían porque enterarse.

- como así? - _demonios cierren la boca_ empezaba a pensar que si no supiera que ellos no saben nada diría que lo hacían adrede.

- pues ella es siempre la primera en _todos – _oh uh – la primera en perder la virginidad, ella empezaba a enumerar con el dedo meñique aunque los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par ante la noticia y por mi mente solo pasaba _maldita perra_ – la primera en beber, fumar, escaparse, tener novio – los chicos escuchaban atentos mientras rose enumeraba las cosa, y Alice se revolcaba debajo de la cama tratando de no reír fuerte _ya me las pagaras duende,_ de pronto rose subió una ceja y eso no era buena señal, eso lo hacíamos cuando planeábamos algo muy malo – oh, fue la primera en hacer un trió, practicar sadomasoquismo aunque nunca dijo si era la domadora o la sumisa – puso su dedo índice en si barbilla como si pensara, mientras yo estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, yo jamás hice eso _aun _dijo mi subconsciente pero lo callé de inmediato, y los chicos tenían la boca tan abierta como los ojos y creo que iba a entrar en shock en cualquier momento.

- oh, pero claro que lo dijo – dije apretando los dientes con mi mirada de _la vas a pagar_ – fue la domadora, y recuerdas que dijo que le _encanto_ usar el látigo – rose retrocedió algo y sentí que los chicos tragaban fuerte, cuando iba a ir a ver a Alice, ella no estaba debajo de la cama, en cambio salió muy campante del baño ya arreglada como Alex.

- hola chicos – saludo como si no hubiera oído nada, los chicos la vieron después la foto y me a acorde de que bella o sea YO, era su "novia" – hablan de bella? – les pregunto como si nada, ellos asintieron aun con los ojos abiertos como si no pudieran hablar _demonios, esas dos contra mí no iba a ser bueno_.

- si hablábamos de lo que ha hecho tu novia – sonrió angelicalmente rose _ha! Que se lo crea tu madre_.

- si – suspiro al – algunas nos fueron nada buenas – la condenada actuaba muy bien.

- Y qué? Ella es la única que es así? – pregunto Edward, si no estuviera vestida de hombre lo hubiera besado _demonios, si soy lanzada_, venganza te amo.

- no ahora que lo dices – sonreí – ellas hicieron algo antes que y...Bella – casi se me sale en _yo_ – mi querida novia rossy – Rosalie odiaba ese nombre e hizo una mueca – y Alice ya probaron el sexo lésbico – ellas abrieron los ojos de par en par al igual que los chicos, momento para el golpe final – entre ella – clina, cling, cling la campanita sonó yo gane – aunque claro también han hecho todo lo que bella – dije con indiferencia para rematar.

- wow, sus novias son algo… -empezó a decir Jasper.

- peculiares – continuó Edward

- sí, lo sé, son muy especiales – dijo Alice

- sí, no lo dudan… - empezó a decir Emmett pero su teléfono lo interrumpió – al - … - hola amor como estas – vi a rose tensarse – si yo también te extraño - … - ahorita? - … - ok ya salgo - … - si yo los llevo, adiós – colgó y se giro a los chicos – Edward, Jasper, era Heidi, Tanya y maría nos quieren ahí ya, al parecer quieren aprovechar el ultimo día de libertad – mientras hablaba movía las cejas sugestivamente, rose y yo teníamos los puños cerrando con los nudillos blanco y la mandíbula tensa y a Alice se le escapo un gruñido – chicos nos vemos, nos tenemos que ir – se despidieron con la mano y casi salen corriendo.

- No crean que se me olvido lo que hicieron – dije por un momento acordándome de lo que rose y Alice dijeron – con que no hago cosas buenas, cierto, _amor _– mire a Alice – y de donde sacaste lo del sadomasoquismo y el trío, estás loca – grite a rose, ambas estaban retrocediendo a medida que yo avanzaba, pero como siempre es mejor apelar a su lado sensible – y así se hacen llamar mis amigas – me voltee y me senté en la cama dándoles las espalda por lo que solo era cosa de

3…

2…

1…

-Bella, perdón – salto Alice abrazándome por detrás.

- sabes que si somos tus amigas – y ya cayo rose

- no lo sé – dije para torturarlas un poquito más.

- bella perdooooooooon – dijeron a la vez. Y como siempre no podía estar más de 5 segundo enojada con ellas las abrace y ellas entendieron que estaban perdonadas

- ahora, tema aparte, quiero a Edward para mí – dije con voz segura y mirada desafiante y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al igual que al que a las chicas y me importa un bledo quien sea la zorra de su novia.

- a mi me da igual quienes sean pero el grandote es mío – dijo rose.

- y Jasper esta de muerte así que será mejor que se valla cuidando su noviecita, de que Jasper va a ser mío lo va a ser – y sellamos la promesa uniendo nuestras manos, y que Edward, Jasper y Emmett, se sujetaran bien los pantalones, VAN. A. SER. NUESTROS


	5. Primer Dia

Luego de que decidimos que los chicos iban a ser nuestros nos fuimos a dormir ya que nos esperaba un largo día mañana.

A la mañana siguiente el despertados sonó a las 5 de la mañana, nos levantamos perezosamente para irnos a bañar y cambiarnos, terminamos algo así como a las 7:30 y nos dirigimos al comedor a desayunar, íbamos caminando cuando un idiota se nos atravesó y me empujo.

-Que te pasa idiota acaso no te fijas – me empujo por el pecho buscando pelea y debo decir que me dolió y caí sobre mi trasero – que pasa no te vas a defender – estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar de impotencia, y de decirle unas cuantas cositas no muy agradables al idiota, aunque no podía enfrentarme a él, podría ganarle ya que se muchas técnicas que lo noquearían pero sería necesario moverse demasiado y la peluca o cualquier complemento del disfraz podría dañarse y eso nos haría terminar no muy bien que se diga.

- que pasa Mike, buscando pelea tan temprano - tras nosotros escuche una voz demasiado conocida.

-Masen que demonios quieres – dijo de mala gana el chico que al parecer se llamaba Mike.

- porque molestas al nuevo – dijo Emmett.

- porque el muy idiota no ve por donde va – ya me había parado y las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir así que pestañee varias veces, pero al voltear me asusto la expresión de la cara de rose.

-mira mamífero subdesarrollado – comenzó rose y yo temía por ella, aunque si la llegaba a tocar me valdría medio pepino que me descubrieran, la cara de Mike era incrédula y furiosa.

- que dijiste – pregunto como si no lo pudiera creer, es mas todos tenían la cara de sorpresa.

- ma-mi-fe-ro sub-de-sa-rro-lla-do – dijo como si se tratara de un enfermo mental.

- acaso quieres pelea – pregunto, oh que raro ello y la testosterona.

- ja!, y que le hace creer a tu ilusa cabecita que me quiero rebajar a tu nivel – se burlo rose y Alice y yo soltamos algunas risitas.

- y ustedes de que ríen – Mike se iba a poner purpura en cualquier momento.

- de nada demasiado profundo para tu cerebro pero no tenemos tiempo para explicarte así que adiós – nos dispusimos a caminar cuando el muy imbécil tomo a Alice fuertemente del brazo – que haces idiota suéltame – grito molesta. Podría ser pequeña pero no te la querrías encontrar enojada.

- suéltala – dije firme y la furia brillaba en mis ojos de manera tal que dio un paso atrás.

- o si no que? – pregunto altivo.

Y lo siguiente no fue nada placentero para él, Alice con el brazo que la sujetaba le dio con el codo en el estomago haciendo que se doblara y al doblarse le di con la rodilla en la cara y rose puso su pierna detrás de sus rodillas haciendo que callera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-o si no eso – escupí antes de darnos la vuelta y caminar al comedor cuando escuchamos la voz de los chicos llamándonos.

- chicos esperen – paramos un momento sin mirar atrás y ellos nos alcanzaron – eso fue genial – dijo Edward y yo sin querer me sonroje así que vi hacia otro lado.

- jamás nadie aparte de nosotros se había enfrentado a él – dijo Jasper.

- pues me vale quien sea el muy imbécil, si se mete con un..Uno se mete con todos – me miraron extraño pero no hice caso.

- son chicos rudos – elogio Emmett y rose vio hacia otro lado para que no notaran su sonrojo, de pronto los vi y note que tenían ojeras.

- y esas ojeras – pregunte curiosa.

- es que no dormimos mucho anoche ´rio bajito Jasper, arquee la ceja como para que continuara.

- fue una noche algo movidita – dijo Emmett alzando las cejas una y otra vez y allí entendimos y nuestro ceño se frunció, ya odiábamos a las zorras y ni las conocíamos.

-Oh – fue todo lo que dijimos.

Entramos al comedor y nos servimos cada uno el desayuno para después pagarlo, ellos iban en dirección a una mesa pero había una en una esquina alejados de todos y nosotras fuimos hacia allí.

-porque no se sientan con nosotros – pregunto Edward.

- bueno, primero no queremos importunar – iban a interrumpir pero seguí hablando – además no nos gusta la gente extraña – iba a decir algo pero los volví a interrumpir – y no hablamos de ustedes si no de sus amigos.

- pero nos podemos sentar con ustedes – dijo amable Jasper pero en realidad necesitaba hablar con las chicas.

- No se preocupen, además es solo por hoy, mañana si quieren se sientan con nosotros – pero estos chicos eran insistentes.

- la verdad es que necesitamos hablar de unas cosas personales – aclaro rose y ellas asintieron y se fueron, cuando estuvieron en su mesa rose hablo – malditas zorras.

- si lo sé, no las conocemos y ya odiamos a las idiotas – dije yo.

- pero como vamos a hacer para conquistarlos si somos "hombres" – dijo Alice.

- bueno no se pero algo tenemos que hacer – dije yo.

-Pero qué? – pregunto rose.

-A ver piense, lo que necesitamos es salir con ellos como chicas – dijo Alice.

- claro, como chicas, nos es muy fácil conquistarlos, tenemos la suficiente practica como para atraparlos – dije yo

- sí, pero ellos tienen novias, y aunque nos molesten tenemos que lidiar primero con ellas – menciono rose.

- ya se – exclamo un poco alto haciendo que algunos se giraran a vernos extraño pero los chicos por estar algo lejos no se dieron cuenta – la siento – se disculpo bajito – que tal si les decimos, no sé que tenemos algo que hacer este fin de semana pero que nuestras novias quieren conocer el centro comercial o que se yo y nosotras no podemos llevarlas porque primero no conocemos nada de aquí y segundo por el compromiso, así les decimos que les muestren el centro comercial y si ponen pero le decimos que lleven a sus novias para que se conozcan – dijo todo esto casi sin respirar.

- y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro o hasta tres – dijo rose emocionada.

- hasta 3 – dijimos Alice y yo a la vez.

- claro, conquistamos a los chicos, conocemos a la competencia y les hacemos la tarde miserable, claro sin que se den cuenta que nosotras fuimos – una sonrisa maléfica se extendió en nuestros rostros.

- rose por eso te amo, las amo, y si no estuviéramos disfrazadas de hombres y eso no fuera tan poco masculino las abrazaría a ambas, ahora hay que decirle a los chicos – dije.

- pero se los décimos ahorita o después – dijo dudosa rose.

- yo creo que es mejor ahora, porque si no, puede que tengan planes o los vallan a hacer y ay sí que se nos estropea el plan – dije yo y ellas asintieron. Tratamos de llamar la atención de los chicos hasta que voltearon y les hicimos señas para que vinieran un momento, ellos se acercaron.

- que paso? – dijo despreocupadamente Emmett.

- tenemos que pedirle un favor y es urgente – dijo Alice tan dramática como siempre.

- se que nos conocemos hace poco pero enserio necesitamos esto – otra dramática mas, pero así los convencíamos más rápido.

- por favor, si? – dije yo algo más calmada.

- claro, pero depende dígannos – dijo Jasper.

- siéntense – dije yo.

- bueno a ver que quieren? – dijo Edward mientras se sentaban.

- pues… están libres el sábado – empecé por ahí, y me miraron extraño.

- sí, porque, acaso nos van a pedir una cita – bromeo Emmett _si supieras_ dije en mi mente.

- obvio no tarado – dijo rose – uy lo siento – se disculpo por lo de tarado.

- da igual ya me acostumbre – dijo señalando a Edward y a Jasper que se reían bajito.

- bueno la cosa es, que nuestras novias quiere conocer el centro comercial – empecé yo se veían confundido.

- Pero no las podemos llevar por que debemos arregla unos asuntos personales – continuo rose, seguían sin entender, me estaba debatiendo entre ser razonable y seguir explicando o darles un golpe en la cabeza a ver si entendían pero Alice la más desesperada hablo.

- ay por dios – exclamo frustrada – ustedes serian taaaan amables de llevar al centro comercial a nuestras novias ya que nosotros no podemos y así ellas no nos desoyen vivos – dijo dramatizando pero le sonó espectacular, y casi escuche el "clic" en la cabeza de los muchacho.

- ah ya entendí – dijo Emmett.

- gracias dios – dije yo.

- pero las nuestras se pueden enojar – dijo Edward y tuve que suprimir la sonrisa nada angelical que se extendía por mi rostro.

- no hay problema, llévenlas así conocen a las nuestra. Tal vez hasta se lleven bien – dijo rose, muy inocente, si claro y yo soy la gemela de campanita.

- a bueno así si – dijo Jasper – y tal vez tengan razón y se lleven bien.

- si por supuesto – dije emocionada – bueno avísenles a sus novias, nosotros les damos la dirección de las nuestras mas tarde.

- ok – luego no se pararon y comieron con nosotras, era agradable estar con ellos, liego de algunas bromas de Emmett sonó el timbre para comenzar las clases, al parecer aquí nos reunían en grupos de 20 alumnos y todos ellos tenían las mismas clases, afortunadamente quedamos las tres juntas y con los chicos también, y no muy afortunada mente también estaban Mike y los otros tres que venían con él en la mañana, nos tuvimos que aguantar la risa ya que a Mike se les estaba hinchando la nariz y cuando el profesor le pregunto dijo que se había caído y aunque eso sonaba estúpido el prefería eso a aceptar que otro lo había golpeado.

Las clases pasaron rápido teníamos ingles, matemática, historia y español antes del almuerzo y después de este teníamos geografía, francés, biología y luego educación física, aunque estábamos en buen estado físico, por ser "hombre" tuvimos que hacer mucho más de lo que acostumbrábamos y aunque a nosotras nos dejo molidas los chicos estaban como si nada, al terminar, todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Caímos totalmente exhaustas en nuestras camas.

-por lo menos no vamos a engordar – dijo rose.

- buen punto aunque me siento molida – dije quejándome.

- Yo me voy a bañar – dijo Alice arrastrando los pies hacia el baño.

- Yo voy segunda – dije – a qué hora vendrán los chicos por las direcciones – y como si los hubiera invocado tocaron la puerta – voy – grite – prácticamente me arrastre hacia la puerta y ellos entraron como tornados.

- como están chicos – dijo Emmett.

- tienen pilas recargables o que – pregunto rose con el seño fruncido.

- no, porque lo dices – dijo Jasper con cara rara.

- nosotros apenas y nos movemos y ustedes parece que se acaban de levantar, mírense fresquitos como lechugas – ellos rieron ante el comentario.

- es que son debiluchos – se burlo Edward.

- no estamos acostumbrados, que es muy diferente – dije con la cabeza metida en la almohada acostada boca abajo.

- bueno se van a acostumbrar rápido, siempre es así – gemimos a unísono pero no se escucho mucho.

- no sean llorones – bromeo Emmett.

- Bueno ya a lo que vinieron – tantee a ciegas en la mesita a mi lado buscando el papel, escuche como reían pero no hice caso, lo encontré y se los tendí – vallan por ellas a las 5 el sábado – dije.

- no es algo temprano para ir al centro comercial – pregunto Jasper casi me rio en su cara pero rose se me adelanto – que es gracioso – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- créanme agradecerán que sea a esa hora por ellas se fueran en la mañana y no se fueran hasta que cerraran o alguien las sacara.

- bah no exagere – dijo Edward.

- ya verás – dijo rose – por cierto a qué hora cierran el centro comercial – pregunto.

- Como a las 12, porque? – pregunto Emmett.

- bueno eso lo hace 7 horas de compras – dije yo y pusieron cara de horror.

- no será tan malo, solo lo suficiente – dije esto último para mí.

- bueno, nos vamos para que descansen, por cierto y Alex – pregunto Edward.

- bañándose – respondimos rose y yo.

- ok – dijeron todos – que descansen.

Luego de que ellos se fueron salió Alice ya bañada luego me metí yo y después rose, nos pusimos los pijamas y nos fuimos a dormir, no puse bien cabeza en la almohada cuando ya me había dormido.

Al día siguiente fue todo lo mismo, y solo queríamos que llegara el fin de semana.


	6. En el Centro comercial

Todo había pasado normal estos días siempre lo mismo, nos levantábamos arreglábamos, nos veíamos con los chicos en el pasillo, desayunábamos, veíamos clase, almorzábamos y otra vez a las clase para caer rendidas al llegar a la habitación.

-no sé cuando se supone que nos vamos a "acostumbrar" a las malditas clases de educación física – gruño rose, yo las escuchaba desde el baño y reí un poco, hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta – voy – grito rose.

- que onda chicos – saludo Emmett .

- hola – respondieron las dos.

- y Isaac – pregunto Jasper.

- Bañándose – respondió Rosalie.

- ohm bueno entonces que… les parece si van a ve una película a la habitación – dijo Edward.

- claro porque no – dijo Alice – nosotros vamos en un rato.

- está bien chao – luego se escuchó la puerta cerrar y yo Salí.

- en serio vamos a ir – dije.

- si por qué no, mejor vamos y nos vestimos – dijo ros, y así empezamos a buscar las pijamas de hombres para "emergencias" que compramos ya que los otros eran de chicas, al estar listas fuimos a tocar la puerta.

- está abierto – se escucho desde adentro, y entramos.

- que vamos a ver – pregunte sentándome en una de las camas.

- por pedido de Emmett, que quiere explorar su lado sensible – dijo Jasper y se rió un poco mientras Emmett lo fulminaba con la mirada – vamos a ver un paseo para recordar – las 3 abrimos los ojos y nos vimos entre nosotras, y creo que pensamos lo mismo, _otro ataque histérico_.

- y por qué esa – pregunto rose algo nerviosa.

- las chicas dicen que es buena.

- oh – fue todo lo que dijimos.

Las tres nos amontonamos en un rincón y los chicos nos miraros extraño, pero era para tratar de no llorar tanto, la película había empezado y todo iba bien, ya a mitad de la película solo por saber el final ya el nudo se me formada en la garganta, los chicos estaban bastante concentrados en la peli al parecer ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba, luego llego la parte en que landon se entera de la enfermedad de jamie y unas lagrimas bajaron por nuestros rostros pero las limpiamos enseguida, los chicos creo que les estaba pegando la película porque tenían los ojos cristalinos. Iban por la boda y teníamos que secarnos las lágrimas a cada rato y así hasta que termino la película, suerte que estaba oscuro.

-wow – fue lo que dijeron los chicos.

- que les pareció la película – dije por curiosidad.

- Si que te pega – dijo Edward.

- es muy profundo – dijo Jasper.

- i triste – aporto Emmett.

- a nuestras novias las da un ataque de histeria cada vez que ven esa película – dijo Alice algo ausente.

- a si? – pregunto Jasper.

- sí, si lo quieren comprobar pónganselas cuando las lleven a casa, y si se lo dicen a eso de las 9 se les hará más fácil sacarlas del centro comercial – dije jugando con ello.

- gracias por el dato – dijo Edward.

- si lo van a tonar en cuenta, compren helado, y mucho – las 3 nos reímos por la cara de los chicos.

- que sabor- hay por dios si nos van a hacer caso, nos reímos mas.

- mantecado y/o chocolate – dijo Alice y creo que hacían la nota mental ya que se quedaron callado como por 5 segundos – bueno nosotros nos vamos a dormir, mañana debemos madrugar, ya saben sean puntuales, no querrán dar mala impresión cierto – y sin más salimos de su cuarto y entramos al nuestro y así sin cambiarnos nos dormimos.

El despertador sonó a las 5 y nos levantamos, bañamos y cambiamos lo más rápido posible, ya sabíamos que los chicos se levantan temprano. Sigilosamente nos metimos en el auto y arrancamos a la casa allá seguiríamos durmiendo un rato para después prepararnos, sentía un nudo en el estomago de la emoción y eso me hacia ir más rápido.

Llegamos a la casa y metimos el carro en el garaje. Nos bajamos y abrimos la casa prendiendo todas las luces nos tomamos un vaso de leche cada una y nos fuimos cada una al cuarto, al entrar enseguida me avente a la cama para dormir y caí casi al instante. La alarma de mi celular sonó a las 12 del mediodía y al salir por la puerta las chicas salían de las suyas. Fuimos a la cocina a ver qué comíamos.

-ya vieron que se van a poner – pregunto rose mientras veía en la nevera.

- yo si – dijo Alice mientras miraba los estantes.

- yo igual, obviamente tenemos que ir lo mas provocativas que podamos – dije mientras lavaba la lechuga y el tomate para la ensalada, todas reímos. Al final comimos ensalada y pollo a la plancha al terminar de comer lavamos los platos y lo demás que usamos y nos fuimos a bañar para arreglarnos.

Al terminas de bañarme me senté frente al espejo de mi tocador y comencé a alisar mi cabello, luego me maquille con delineador negro y rímel y sombra azul, me puse una camisa de tela ligera azul metálico que se ajustaba como una segunda piel cobre el sujetador del mismo color, un short muy conto negro y unas botas de punta corte alto hasta la rodilla de tacón de aguja, con el cabello totalmente liso ya estaba lasta.

Al salir me encontré a las chicas, Alice tenía una falda verde por encima de medio muslo con pliegues y volados, una camisa del mismo color strapless, maquillada como yo solo que la sobra era verde y unos zapatos en punta de tacón de aguja y blancos, cualquiera diría que era un vestido lo que llevaba ya que eran del mismos color y textura y la camisa terminaba donde la falda comenzaba.

Rose levaba una fala de mezclilla cortísima también con una blusa blanca que se amarraba al cuello, un maquillaje simple también, no nos gustaba llevar mucho maquillaje, su cabello caía en rizos u tenía unas sandalias de tacón con unas cintas que se entrecruzaba sobre toda su pantorrilla y se amarraba detrás de su rodilla.

-se ven bien – elogié

- tu tampoco estas nada mal – me dijeron – llevan el cabio de emergencia – dijo Alice, siempre llevábamos uno ya que uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar, con sostén y panti incluido, todas asentimos.

- dinero?

-Si.

- celular

-si

-maquillaje

- si.

- las llaves de carro – miro a rose y ella asintió mostrando las llaves – y las de la casa me dijo a mí y yo hice lo mismo cuando escuchamos que tocaron a la puerta – dios ya llegaron – dijo saltando Alice, y si que fueron puntuales eran las 5 exactamente.

- ya vamos – grito rose – ya saben actúen sensuales y todo pero acuérdense que no podemos coquetear muy abiertamente.

- porque? – pregunto Alice.

- sencillo, primero están las zorras es decir sus novias y segundo tenemos "novios" – hice comillas en el aire – a menos que quieras quedar como una zorra que coquetea con otros teniendo novios – ella entendió, y con actitud segura fuimos las tres a la puerta y la seguridad casi nos deja cartita cuando los vimos, aunque mostramos una sonrisa algo seductoras para no ser muy obvias tuvimos que tragarnos la baba que se nos iba a salir y tratar de que no se nos abriera la boca, aunque ellos si lo hicieron y reí en mi interior por eso.

Edward estaba… hermoso, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con una camisa de botones negra de manga corta que marcaba sus músculos y dejaba ver esos brazos ce me llevaban loca, Jasper no se quedaba atrás tenía una franela Pat primo azul célense de mangas ¾ y un pantalón desgastado, y Emmett tenía una camisa manga larga azul marino arremangada a los codos y un pantalón rasgado. Se veían… dios mío no hay palabras para describirlos.´

-hola – dije con seguridad – a ver si me acuerdo el rubio es Jasper cierto – dije como si no los conociera, ja! – El moreno Emmett – el asintió – y el de cabello bronce Edward – e asintió un gusto. Soy Isabella, pero díganme solo bella ok? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

- yo soy Alice – dijo saludando con la mano mientras sutil mente veía de arriba abajo a Jasper tal como hacía yo con Edward y rose con Emmett.

- Rosalie – saludo rose.

- bueno bella – dios mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien en sus labios – acertaste todos yo soy Edward.

- Jasper.

- Emmett.

- bueno vamos al centro comercial, tenemos cosas que comprar – si algo adoraba Alice era ir de compras. Nos montamos en el caro de Edward un volvo plateado yo iba de copiloto y los demás atrás, gracias a dios eran falcas o si no las hubiesen aplastado, ahora iban apretadas pero muy cómodas, camino al contra comercial, hablamos para "conocernos" y sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegan

- llegamos – dijo Edward.

- nos dijeron que iban a venir sus novias – dijo Alice "inocentemente"

- si vienen dentro de un rato tienen tiempo para comprar cuando lleguen nos alcanzan.

- a donde quieren ir primer – pensé y vi a las chicas.

- victoria secret's – dijimos las tres y los chicos casi se ruborizan, esto iba a ser divertido. Nos guiaron a unos pisos más arriba y llegamos al frente de la tienda.

- bueno vallan nosotros esperamos aquí – si claro por supuesto.

- claro que no, tienen que entrar así nos ayudan a elegir – dije y abrieron los ojos como platos.

- por favor – dijo Alice alargando la "o" y poniendo su carita de cordero degollado.

- además quien mejor para elegir que le queda bien a una mujer que un hombre – dijo rose como si se tratara del clima y nos tuvimos que aguantar la riso, la cara de los chicos no tenían precio así que tome a Edward de la mano y al hacerlo una corriente eléctrica me paso por la columna pero hice caso omiso y seguí halando junto a las chicas hasta que los metimos a la tienda y los sentamos mientras íbamos de aquí para allá escogiendo ropa interior, cuando cada una tenía como 4 se las fuimos a mostrar y yo inocentemente tome una igual al que tenia puesto y fui a que las chicas que estaban con los chicos.

- chicas mires, este es exactamente es que llevo puesto – dije enseñándoles la lencería – verdad que es hermoso – les dije a los chicos girándome, y me trague una carcajada al verles las caras – bueno estos son los que elegí, solo puedo llevar dos está este – todos eran de un especie de bordado transparente cada uno con un diseño y color diferente, el que les mostré era color marfil, el otro blanco el otro verde el otro azul oscuro y otro negro al mostrar el negro "inocente" dije – o mira Edward es del color de tu camisa – y se lo puse en el hombro y los colores les subieron al rostro.

- los míos son estos dijo Alice mostrando uno verde acuarela, uno gris, uno morado y uno azul celeste – Jasper, es exactamente del color de tu camisa.

- el que yo tengo no es completamente blanco – dijo rose "pensativa" – porque miren la camisa de Emmett es blanca, blanca – le puso la lencería en un brazo – ven este es mas como blanco perla – creo que los chicos estaban sudando frio y les estaba a punto de dar un paro cardiaco.

- chicos que les pasa, se ven como acalorados – dijo inocentemente Alice y le pasó un dedo suavemente a Jasper por la frente – mira esta sudando.

- Edward también – dije le pase el dedo por el cuello y lo sentí tragar en seco.

- es cierto, porque sudan? – dijo rose con cara de angelito mientras pasaba la mano con la nuca de Emmett.

- ohm…este…pues… ya eligieron cuales van a elegir – pregunto Edward apresurada mente.

- si, las que combinan con sus camisas y el otro no lo sabrán – dije riéndome y dándome vuelta con las chicas hacia la caja – creo que están algo nerviosos – bromee.

- creo que están a punto de caer desmayados – rio rose.

- o de salir corriendo – siguió riendo Alice

- y eso que la tarde apenas empieza.

Pagamos y no s dirigimos a unas mesas ya que los chicos que ya habían "recuperado" la compostura nos dijeron que sus novias dijeron que los esperáramos allí, así que nos sentamos a esperar aunque no fue difícil saber cuando llegaron.

-Eddy/jazzy/emmy – gritaron a la vez 3 vocecitas chillonas y al voltear vimos a 3 chicas corriendo hacia las chicas y de verdad que parecían zorras, y de las baratas.

- bueno chicas que la diversión comience – susurre a las chicas y ellas asintieron, _lo que les espera_ pensé.


	7. En el Centro comercial EPOV

Edward POV

Había algo raro en estos chicos, pero nos caían bien, aunque su petición de llevar a sus novias al centro comercial fue un tanto extraña igual accedimos porque podíamos llevar a las chicas, no me quería ni imaginar que tan grande iba a ser el desastre si llegaban a descubrir que "salíamos" con otras chicas, a veces podían ser algo exageradas.

- qué hora es – pregunte a Emmett y a Jasper.

- las 3:15 dijo Emmett, sin preocuparse.

- dios mío vamos a llegaré tarde – dije con los ojos abiertos.

- a qué? – pregunto como siempre el despistado de Emmett.

- a llevar a las novias de los chicos a centro comercial tarado – dijo Jasper.

- si faltan como 2 horas – dijo aun sin entender.

- a ver Emmett, usa tu cabecita, media hora para arreglarnos, 1 hora, para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad y media hora más para llegar a su casa – explique como si fuera un niño de 5 años.

- eso da… - pensó un momento – dios mío vamos a llegar tarde.

- exacto, vamos a cambiarnos – dijo Jasper.

Cada quien se fue a el cuarto que tenían en mi casa donde tenían sus baños y algo de ropa también, nos bañamos y vestimos lo mas rápido que podíamos, tome una camisa de botones negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, al salir ya estaba jaspes solo faltaba Emmett.

-Emmett muévete – gritamos Jasper y yo.

- ay voy – nos grito de regreso, unos segundos después Salió del cuarto.

- mejor vámonos – dijo Jasper, tome mi teléfono, las llaves de la casa y del auto.

Yendo a la casa de las novias de los chicos, me pregunte como seria su personalidad, serian tan huecas como las demás o serian diferentes, parlanchinas o callada, si estaban igual a la foto, aunque no estaban arregladas se veían de verdad muy lindas, luego me vino a la mente la conversación entre Isaac, Robert y Alex.

_**Flash Back.**_

- quienes son ellas? – pregunte curioso al ver la fotos de unas chicas en una mesita de noche

- eh-m pues… ellas son – Isaac se voltea hacia Robert aunque no pude ver que expresión tenía en su rostro.

- nuestras novias – de pronto Isaac vio a Robert como si estuviera loca o algo así, si que eran lindas_ Edward contrólate recuerda que tienes novia_ decía mi cabeza, pero soy fiel no ciego.

- enserio? – pregunto interesado Emmett.

- si claro – Isaac tenía cara de resignación como si hubiese aceptado algo – ella es Alice – señalo a una chica de facciones finas con aspecto de duendecillo muy linda de ojos grises y extrañamente vi algo raro en los ojos de Jasper, bueno luego me ocuparía de eso, de pronto un brillo extraña apareció en los ojos de Isaac – la novia de Robert – entre ellos se dirigieron miradas extrañas casi como si hablaran solo con mirarse_ – _ella es Isabella, aunque llámenla bella odia su nombre completo – asentimos, era una chica hermosa, de ojos achocolatados y cabello caoba con facciones suave y cara en forma de corazón _Edward recuerda a tu novia_ – ella es la novia de Alex – volvimos a asentir – y ella es Rosalie – señalo a una rubia despampanarte no se le veía bien el cuerpo pero de seguro era espectacular, ojos azules. Todas simplemente espectaculares – mi novia.

- m-m-m – solo pudimos decir eso

- todas son muy lindas – dijo Jasper que veía la foto.

- si aunque mi _novia_ a veces es algo boca floja – escuchamos un extraño sonido pero no hicimos caso, boca floja?

- enserio? – dijimos intrigados por la repentina declaración.

- si mucho, aunque ella prefiere que la llamen sociable, a veces _Isabella – _dijo su nombre de forma extraña – no solo suelta la lengua – percibimos algo extraño en su mirada pero no lo podíamos descifrar, a que se refería con eso?

- porque lo dices? – dije e Isaac me miro como si la hubiese acusado de asesinato a algo.

_- _bueno pues, porque ella es la más lanzada de las 3 – rió Robert, ahora si estaba intrigado.

- como así? – esta vez la mirada fue hacia Jasper.

- pues ella es siempre la primera en _todos – _la primera en todo? – la primera en perder la virginidad – espera QUE? El empezaba a enumerar con los dedo, por dios mis ojos y los de los chicos se abrieron ante la confesión – la primera en beber, fumar, escaparse, tener novio – escuchábamos atentamente eso no era algo extraño pero en la foto se veían tan angelicales, Robert alzó una ceja – oh, fue la primera en hacer un trió, practicar sadomasoquismo aunque nunca dijo si era la domadora o la sumisa – ay dios mi mío me va a dar algo, mis ojos estaban abiertos y no era para menos, pero de pronto la imagen e bella se me vino a la mente disfrazada para el sadomasoquismo y no era nada desagradable _Edward tienes novia_.

- oh, pero claro que lo dijo – dijo Isaac – fue la domadora, y recuerdas que dijo que le _encanto_ usar el látigo – Robert retrocedió un paso, y nosotros tragamos fuerte, ahora la imagen era peor y no era nada bueno para mi salud mental.

- hola chicos – salió Alex del baño – hablan de bella? – nosotros asentimos sin poder hablar estábamos en un estado parecido al shock.

- si hablábamos de lo que ha hecho tu novia – sonrió Robert como si nada

- si – suspiro Alex – algunas nos fueron nada buenas – por lo que nos dijeron creo que ya nos habíamos dado cuenta.

- Y qué? Ella es la única que es así? – Isaac me miro de forma rara al principio y luego sonrió algo maléficamente.

- no ahora que lo dices ellas hicieron algo antes que y...Bella – fue extraño – mi querida novia rossy – Robert hizo una mueca – y Alice ya probaron el sexo lésbico – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, lo extraño es que lo decían como si nada, como si no fueran sus novias – entre ellas – eso me descoloco y escuche a Jasper y a Emmett tragar fuerte – aunque claro también han hecho todo lo que bella – dijo como si nada.

- wow, sus novias son algo… -empezó a decir Jasper.

- peculiares – dije yo.

- sí, lo sé, son muy especiales – dijo Alex de forma rara.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-En que piensas Edward – me dijo Jasper.

- en cómo serán las chicas – dije.

- bonitas sabemos que son – dijo Emmett desde el asiento de atrás.

- si aunque no puedo evitar recordar la que dijeron los chicos – ellos asintieron.

- yo tampoco, pero creo que al verlas una cuanta imágenes mentales se me vengan a la cabeza – dijo Emmett.

- yo también, pero no creo que estén tan buenas, o si? – dijo Jasper, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

- ya veremos – dije simplemente.

Llegamos a la casa que nos habían indicado y nos bajamos a tocar la puerta, desde adentro se escuchó un "ya vamos" de una vos extrañamente sensual y femenina, _si así en su voz…_ pensé para mi mientras rogaba que no estuvieran tan buenas. Pero mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas, a través de la puerta salieron 3 diosas espectaculares vestidas sensualmente, no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera al verla, jamás había visto algo tan perfecto. Mis ojos se fuero, después de revisar a la pelinegra y a la rubia, a la de ojos chocolate y cabello caoba, que dejaba ver sus piernas por ese diminuto short y esa camisa ceñida al cuerpo, caminaron hacia nosotros contoneándose dejándonos como tarados.

-hola – dijo la voz de un ángel con seguridad – a ver si me acuerdo el rubio es Jasper cierto – dijo y asintió – El moreno Emmett – el asintió – y el de cabello bronce Edward – ye como tarado si no quería balbucear mejor asentí – un gusto. Soy Isabella, pero díganme solo bella ok? – pregunto con una sonrisa hermosa.

- yo soy Alice – saludo la otra chica hermosa de aspecto de duendecillo se veía tierna pero a la vez sensual, estas chicas tenían eso raro, tiernas y sensuales? Extraño, pero así eran

- Rosalie – saludo la despampanante rubia que no me equivoque, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, y creo que Emmett se dio más que cuenta.

- bueno bella – me encanto decir su nombre – acertaste todos yo soy Edward.

- Jasper.

- Emmett.

- bueno vamos al centro comercial, tenemos cosas que comprar – dijo Alice emocionada, y allí recordé, 7 horas de compras, ahora no me parecía tan imposible al ver la emoción en su voz. El camina al centro comercial fue muy agradable, ya que la pasamos hablando amenamente, sin dudar no eran huecas.

- llegamos – dije

- nos dijeron que iban a venir sus novias – dijo Alice con carita inocente, cierto nuestras novias, jamás me había molestado este pensamiento.

- si vienen dentro de un rato tienen tiempo para comprar cuando lleguen nos alcanzan.

- a donde quieren ir primero – se vieron un momento.

- victoria secret's – casi se me suben los colores, de por sí ya tenía suficientes imágenes mentales. Las guiamos hasta la tienda y nos quedamos al frente.

- bueno vallan nosotros esperamos aquí – dije yo.

- claro que no, tienen que entrar así nos ayudan a elegir – acaso quieren que me dé un ataque al corazón?

- por favor – dijo Alice alargando la "o" y poniendo una carita que se nos hizo imposible decir que no

- además quien mejor para elegir que le queda bien a una mujer que un hombre – dijo Rosalie de manera sensual y nosotros tragamos en seco, definitivo nos quieren matar, como no nos movíamos bella me tomo por la mano y al hacerlo una extraña corriente eléctrica traspaso, nos hicieron sentar y se fueron a buscar lo que querían y luego regresaron.

- chicas mires, este es exactamente es que llevo puesto – dijo enseñándoles la lencería – verdad que es hermoso – la imagen de bella con eso puesto le hacía mal a mi cerebro y sabiendo que lo tenía puesto, a mis pantalones – bueno estos son los que elegí, solo puedo llevar dos está este – todos eran prácticamente transparentes, demasiadas imágenes mentales de pronto vio uno y me miro sensual aunque inocente, como era eso posible? – O mira Edward es del color de tu camisa – y me lo puso en el hombro, esta vez sí que me subieron los colores al rostro.

- los míos son estos – dijo Alice mostrando uno verde acuarela, uno gris, uno morado y uno azul celeste – Jasper, es exactamente del color de tu camisa – e hozo lo mismo, puedo jurar que Jasper dejo de respirar.

- el que yo tengo no es completamente blanco – dijo Rosalie pensativa – porque miren la camisa de Emmett es blanca, blanca – le puso la lencería en un brazo – ven este es mas como blanco perla – estábamos a punto de que se nos parara el corazón, o que se nos rompieran los pantalones y aparte sudábamos frio, nunca nos había pasado.

- chicos que les pasa, se ven como acalorados – dijo inocentemente Alice y le pasó un dedo suavemente a Jasper por la frente – mira esta sudando.

- Edward también – dijo bella y paso suavemente su dedo por mi cuello y trague en seco, se sentía tan bien

- es cierto, porque sudan? – dijo rose con cara inocente mientras acariciaba la nuca de Emmett, y casi ronronea estoy seguro.

- ohm…este…pues… ya eligieron cuales van a elegir – pregunte apresuradamente.

- sí, las que combinan con sus camisas y el otro no lo sabrán – genial ahora me la iba a imaginar con todos los conjuntos que mostro.

- chicos esto a punto de que me dé un ataque al corazón – dijo Jasper.

- nunca me había pasado, estas chicas pueden volver locos a cualquiera dijo Emmett.

- Y lo hacen todo casi sin querer, son sensuales pero inocentes, y creo que las hace más irresistibles, es extraño – dije.

- hace rato me molesto tener novia – dijo pensativo Emmett.

- a mi me paso lo mismo, dijimos Jasper y yo.

- tal vez cuando veamos a las chicas se nos pase – dijo Jasper.

- ojala – dije yo. Y me llego un mensaje – y hablando de las reinas de roma – dije leyendo el mensaje – "chicos espérennos en una mesa que está a un lado de Hush Puppies*"

Pagaron y no s dirigimos a unas mesas después de que recuperamos algo el control, y pensaba en mi novia, no la amaba pero le tenía cariño, era muy bonita, pero ahora no podía evitar compararla con bella y honestamente perdía, seguí divagando mientras me daba cuenta como se miraban entre si las chicas, como si hablaran entre ellas con los ojos, igual que Isaac, Robert y Alex, me pareció raro pero no le di importancia, vi que los chicos también estaban callados y supuse que pensaban lo mismos que yo.

-Eddy/jazzy/emmy – gritaron nuestras novias mientras venían hacia nosotros, odiaba ese maldito diminutivo, pero por mas que se lo decía no entendía, otra vez las chicas le miraron entre sí vi a bella mover los labios obviamente hablaban pero yo no era un metiche así que lo deje pasar. Las chicas llegaron hasta nosotros y nos besaron, nunca hasta hoy había sentido sus besos tan simples, me sentía raro, no sentí nada en ese beso y recién la semana pasaba pedía más que eso, era raro sin duda pero no hice caso y le devolví el beso por un corto tiempo antes de separarla.

- hola Tanya ven para presentarte a unas amigas – dije aunque puso mala cara las llevamos con las chicas.

- Tanya, maría, Heidi ellas son bella, Alice y Rosalie – y tal como lo predije así frente a frente nuestras novias se veían insignificantes ante la belleza de las chicas.

- hola un gusto – dijeron bella, Alice y Rosalie con una sonrisa encantadora y aunque nuestras novia hicieron algo más parecido a una mueca, la sonrisa de sus caras no se movió y extrañamente sentí una opresión en el estomago, un mal presentimiento, que podría pasar?


	8. En el Centro comercial II

Bella POV

Ya habíamos visto a nuestra "competencia". 3 voces chillonas habían llamado a los chicos y se les habían lanzado encima, la que tenia agarrado a Emmett era de estatura normal, buena figura, cabello marrón y ojos miel, la que tenia aferrado a Jasper era algo mas bajita, de cabello ondulado negro al igual que sus ojos y la ultima y a la que obviamente de la que iba a tener que encargarme era cas de mi tamaño, cabello rubio rojizo con ojos azules, y me sonreía demasiado hipócritamente y tenia l apalabra "zorra" pintada en la frente, o tal vez solo la veía yo, quien sabe.

- Tanya, maría, Heidi ellas son bella, Alice y Rosalie – nos presento Edward.

- hola un gusto – dijimos a la vez, con una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora _esto es actuar zorrita_ pensé para mis adentros, este día iba a ser de lo más entretenido.

Y adonde quieren ir? – pregunto Jasper.

No debiste preguntar eso – dije mientras todos nos miraban interrogantes y en las chicas y en mi crecía la emoción que solo la podía generar las compras

Armani – salto Alice

Louis Vuitton – dijo rose

Cristian dior – aporte yo

Chanel – rose

Tomy – yo

Escada – Alice

Lacoste – rose

Gucci – yo

Pollini - Alice

Bebe – rose – que? – dijo rose mirando a los chicos que nos veían sorprendidos para después pasara ala irada que cuestionaba nuestra salud mental.

Primero, existen tantas marcas? – pregunto Emmett y asentimos.

Aunque existan como demonios se acuerdan de todas? – dijo Edward

Tanto comprarlas – dijo rose.

Todas suenan caras – dijo Jasper

Obvio – dijo Alice.

Y lo más importante, como narices vamos a ver todas esas tiendas hoy? – dijo Edward.

Pues obviamente no aquí parados, muévanse, vamos – dije ye y me encamine a la primera tienda con las chicas a mi lado u los demás pisándonos los talones.

Parecíamos niñas en una tienda de dulces, corramos de un lado a otro tomando ropa, zapatos, bolsos, de todos y armábamos los conjuntos enteros y a cada momento desfilábamos para los chicos y observábamos como nos veían embobados y como sus novias apretaban los puños y los dientes, me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo cuando nos dio hambre.

Chicos tenemos hambre – dijo Alice con un pucherito.

Hay restaurantes en el piso superior, vamos – dijo Edward y empezamos a caminar.

Como aguantan tanto – nos dijo Emmett

Qué cosa? –preguntamos a unisonó

Ya son las 7:30pm, como han podido comprar por 3 horas seguidas? – dijo Jasper.

Ah, eso, toda vía nos faltan como 3 tiendas – los chicos abrieron tanto la boca como los ojos desmesuradamente – solo paramos porque nos dio hambre – termino Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Y no han comprado nada – dijo rose inocente a las chicas.

No, no estamos de ánimo – dijo maría.

Como es posible no estar de ánimos para las compras – dije "horrorizada"

Simplemente eso, no estamos de ánimo – dijo Heidi

Ah. No será que no tienen el dinero? – pregunto Alice.

Obviamente tenemos dinero, solo que no lo podemos usar – contesto Tanya lo ultimo lo dijo bajita aunque lo escuchamos

Como es eso? – pregunte yo

Estamos castigadas – dijo Heidi con los dientes apretados.

Que habrán echo? – dijo Alice aunque no esperaba respuesta, simplemente nos volteamos y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras mecánicas para subir al siguiente piso. Al llegar había comida de todo tipo y mi estomago comenzaba a gruñir.

Que quieren comer? – pregunto Edward.

Nosotras queremos ensalada Eddy – dijo la muy… Tanya.

Y ustedes – dijo Jasper.

Pizza – dijimos las 3 los chicos nos miraron asombrados y las idiotas como si tuviéramos un tercer ojo

Ven hay que cuidar la figura, para no parecer vacas – dijo maría, _ha! Di claro, ya quisieras que pareciéramos vacas _pensé

Está bien, que compramos primero? – pegunto Emmett.

Lo nuestro obvio – dijo maría

Vallan chicos no se preocupen, nosotras compramos lo nuestro – dije con una sonrisa y ellos no muy seguro fuero a comprarles las ensaladas a las huecas.

Bueno al parecer no les gusta la buena comida – dijo rose.

Deberíamos pedirla con todo, si van a hablar, que lo hagan con gusto – dijo rose.

2 pizzas con todo y 6 bebidas– dije con una sonrisa al vendedor y con todos los chicos, su mirada no denotaba nasa más que lujuria mientras me veía el escote, _baboso _pensé

2? – pregunto rose.

Claro, la otra para los chicos, y si queda le ofrecemos a las zorr…chicas – dije lo ultimo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tome su facturas y venga a recoger su pedido en pedido – dijo el chico dándome la factura y guiñándome _asco_

La los chicos y sus novias nos esperaban en una mesa, al parecer no lo estaban pasando muy bien, las tontas tenían cara de pocos amigos y los chicos como si ya estuvieran hartos de algo.

Porque esas caras? – pregunto Alice.

Es que ni Eddy, ni jazzy ni emmy quieren comer ensalada – dijo Tanya con expresión molesta.

Tanto alboroto por eso? – pregunto ros.

Ven, eso es lo que yo digo – dijo Emmett.

No se preocupen, si lo que les preocupa es que coma, nosotras pedimos 2 pizzas para compartir – dijo Alice

Si/No – exclamaron a la vez.

A ver, porque no – pregunto Jasper.

Por dios jazzy! Tienes que cuidar tu figura – dijo maría.

Con esa, cosa que llaman comida solo va a inflarse hasta parecer bolas – dijo Heidi horrorizada.

Ni hablar, no van a comer, eso a lo que llaman "comida" – dijo Tanya.

No se alboroten, si los chicos quieren comer es su decisión – dijo Alice.

Muy cierto – dijo Emmett.

Yo quiero pizza – dijo Jasper.

No nos desobedezcan – dijo Tanya.

Somos sus novios no sus mascotas – dijo Edward.

Ohm… nosotras vamos a busca las pizzas – dijo rose.

Que se arreglen solitos – dijo bajito Alice.

O mejor, que no se arreglen – dije yo y nos soltamos en risitas para que no nos escucharan

Fuimos a buscar las bebidas y las pizzas, rose llevaba la bandeja con las bebida y Alice y yo llevábamos una pizza cada una, íbamos de lo más tranquilas a paso lento, para no voltear nada y nos dirigíamos a la mesa donde solo estaban las imbéciles.

Y los chicos? – pregunté

Buscando nuestra comida – dijo Heidi.

Miren niñitas… - comenzó Tanya cuando llegaron los chicos cada uno con una ensalada y un agua mineral en las manos, les entregaron una ensalada a cada una junto con el agua mientras se sentaban y nosotras arqueamos las cejas ya que obviamente las idiotas nos iban a amenazar, sería divertido ver que lo intentan.

1 pizza para ustedes y tomen sus bebidas – dijo Alice y escuchamos como bufaban la zorras.

Los chicos comenzaron a comer igual que nosotras mientras sus novias nos veían con mala cara. Continuamos comiendo ya que al parecer nadie quería hablar, aunque es probable que Tanya, maría y Heidi estuvieran haciendo un berrinchito de niñas pequeñas a lo que no hicimos caso, cuando de la nada "mágicamente" los refrescos se nos cayeron encima, y al subir la cabeza solo vimos las caritas de "yo no fui" de las imbéciles, aunque las desmentía la sonrisa que se les pinto en la cara

Por dios chicas, que paso? – pregunto Jasper que se había volteado hacia nosotras.

Tomen esta servilleta – nos ofreció Emmett.

Están todas mojadas – dijo Edward.

No gracias Emm – dijo rose con una sonrisa.

Probablemente no tenemos que cambiar – dije yo.

Pero cómo? – En el baño dijo Alice – además tenemos ropa de repuesto, y probablemente no tengamos que cambiar también de bra – suspiro y los chicos estaban con la boca abierta, aunque era cierto, nos tendríamos que cambiar hasta la ropa interior aunque ya nos la pagarían.

Nos metimos en el baño, que estaba solo gracias a dios, y nos comenzamos a quitar la ropa cuando la puerta se abrió, primero nos tapamos pero después vimos que eran las imbéciles de quienes obviamente querían morir antes del tiempo.

Enserio deben ser torpes para que se les volteen las bebidas encima – dijo inocente Heidi

Y ustedes deben ser estúpidas para venir a aquí cuando sabemos que fueron ustedes – dijo rose.

Están buscando guerra – dijo Tanya

Ustedes dieron el primer paso para que comenzara – dijo Alice.

Aléjense de los chicos, son nuestros – gruño maría.

No los escucharon? Pues se los repito, son sus novios no sus mascotas, además, los noviazgos pueden terminar muy rápido saben? – dije yo.

No nos llegan ni a los talones – dijo Tanya

Si lo que digas – dijimos las 3

Se van a arrepentir – dijeron y se marcharon.

Yo diría que va a ser al revés – dije cuando ya se habían ido.

Esto ya es personal, y voy a disfrutar tanto tener a Jasper para mí, como arrancárselo a esa idiota – dijo Alice.

Bueno vamos a cambiarnos – dijo Rosalie.

Nos comenzamos a vestir nuevamente des pues de habernos pasado unos pañitos húmedos para no quedar pegajosas, nos cambiamos la ropa interior, yo por una blanca, rose se la puso rosada y Alice color carne, las 3 teníamos vestido algo casuales, el de rose era rosado, se amarraba en la nuca y Denia un escote que dejaba ver como se le unían los senos, y hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el de Alice,, era color rosa viejo, era de tiro grueso y escote en V algo holgado pero que se ajustaba con una cinta a la altura de la cadera, en mío era azul hielo, también se tiro grueso y escote en V, pero se ajustaba como una segunda piel hasta mi cadera y siego caía en suaves ondas algo disparejas hasta medio muslo.

Nos dirigimos otra vez hacia los chicos que nos quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y la zorra frunciendo el ceño

Que hacían? – pregunto Alice.

Pensábamos en que íbamos a hace – dijo Emmett.

Obviamente seguir comprando – dijo rose.

Ohm… ya venimos – dijo Edward y los tres se marcharon, 1 minuto después sonó mi teléfono y al ver el identificador abrí los ojos, era Edward.

Chicas me acompañan – pregunte y ellas me siguieron puse mi vos de Isaac – aló.

AYUDA! – se escucho desde el otro lado

Que paso? – pregunte.

Como hacemos para que sus novias dejen de comprar – caso lloro Emmett y me tuve que tragar una carcajada.

Bueno eso es casi imposible perro – corte allí.

Pero qué? – dijeron los 3

Díganles que van a ver una película – dije – en su casa, eso sí, se tienen que quedar con ellas.

Pero qué película? – pregunto Edward

No sé, vean ustedes – y colgué, no a guante mas y nos echamos a reír dirigiéndonos hacia la mesa, llegamos y paramos de reír pero en cuanto vimos que venían los chicos volvimos a reír.

De que se ríen? – pregunto Edward.

De… nadad – dijimos entre risas.

Ok, chicas no se quieren ir? – pregunto Jasper.

Bueno – dijimos "decepcionadas" siempre dije que debía ser actriz

Oh, ok – se veía el cargo de conciencia en sus caras – pero si quieren siguen comprando mientras nosotros llevamos a las chicas.

Está bien – dijimos de la misma forma

Los chicos se fueron y seguimos comprando, nos fuimos a una tienda de pijamas y compramos pijamas de seda que todos los colores y modelos. Estaba viendo uno verde cuando sentí que me agarraban el trasero.

Qué te pasa imbécil – grite.

La gatita saco sus garras – dijo una voz conocida, casi me caiga para atrás, allí estaba Mike newton, que hacia aquí?

Quien eres? – pregunte.

Soy amigo de tu novio – me tuve que aguantar para no reír.

Ah sí? – pregunte con una ceja alzada – si lo eres, porque rayos me tocas el trasero?-

Vamos nena, sabes que soy mejor que tu novio o que Cullen – dijo.

Y que tiene que ver Edward aquí? – pregunte.

Que viniste con él, aunque es obvio quien es mejor.

Por supuesto, él – dije.

Porque te haces la difícil – pregunto tomándome del brazo y acercándome a el

Suéltame – dije, vi a mí alrededor y no había nadie cerca.

Porque haría eso – pregunto cerca de mí.

Porque si no la sueltas te rompo la cara – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Edward – dije con un suspiro.

Cullen – escupió Mike.

No me has oído, suéltala – volvió a repetir.

Hasta la próxima, nena – y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada el muy hijo de su madre, me beso, se volteo y se fue, yo estaba en shock y cuando Salí de ese estado, me puse a insultarlo.

Maldito mal nacido de porquería, grandísimos hijo de – decía

Bella – llamo Edward.

Edward – dije y me le lance encima – me beso – me queje en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien.

Si, lo vi – tenia la mandíbula apretada – vamos a buscar a los demás.

Empezamos a buscar a los demás por todos lados y vimos a rose con Emmett, y venían hacia nosotras.

El muy maldito de Félix me quiso besar – dijo rose furiosa.

Pues el imbécil de Mike lo hizo – dije ye y las dos pateamos el piso

Empezamos a buscar de nuevo por todos lados, obviamente juntos, y vimos que Alice venia recostada de Jasper que le acariciaba suavemente el hombro, nos fijamos en la cara de Alice y solo dijimos rose y yo.

Uh oh

Que pasa – pregunto Edward

Mandíbula tensa – dije yo.

Ceño levemente fruncido – dijo rose.

El pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo – yo

Puños apretados – rose

Le doy 7 segundo – dije yo, iban caminando hacia nosotros y yo comencé a contar – 7,6,5,4,3,2 y…

IMBECIL MAL NACIDO DE MIERDA, COMO SE LE OCURRE ES UN MALDITO CRETINO PATÁN TARADO HIJO DE – Alice había explotado

Que paso? – pregunte

EL MUY IDIOTA DE DEMETRI ME PREGUNTO QUE SI LO QUERIA HACER CON EL EN SU MALDITO CARO, ESO FUE LO QUE PASO – GRITO ALICE.

CALMATE, RESPIRA - dijo rose y Alice obedeció – ahora, me imagino que mínimo de dejaste de amígdalas las

Chicas – dijeron los chicos

Dios! Maldicen peor que los camioneros – dijo Emmett

Ya me quiero ir – dije y ellos asintieron.

Nos dirigimos al carro donde ya nos habían metido todas las bolsas de compras nos metimos en el, íbamos en silencio todos pero me acorde de la conversación con Edward como Isaac.

Dios, no me quiero aburrir – dije

Ohm… bueno – dijo Emmett.

Qué? – pregunto rose.

Nosotros compramos una película – dijo Jasper.

Genial! Veámosla juntos – dijo Alice

Pero hace falta helado – dijo rose.

También tenemos – dijo Edward.

Llegamos a la casa y los chicos nos ayudaron a bajar todas las bolsas del carro, les indicamos donde estaban nuestros cuartos y ellos llevaron las bolsas correspondientes a cada uno.

Chicos, pongan la película nosotras nos vamos a cambiar – dije y nos fuimos cada una a su cuarto, me quité la ropa, y me quede en ropa interior y vi que me faltaba una de mis bolsas y Salí a la sala.

Chicos me falta una bolsa de victoria secreta – dije y ellos voltearon a verme y abrieron los ojos como platos – que?

Estas en ropa interior – dijo Emmett

Y? – Pregunte – díganme a donde llevaron las bolsa de Vic…

Bella aquí esta – me dijo Alice que estaba igual que yo entregándome la bolsa que me faltaba.

Gracias – dije – bueno chicos ya venimos – nos volteamos y nos regresamos a los cuartos dejándolos con la boca abierta. Me puse un babydoll de seda turquesa, con su panty correspondiente, me desmaquille y me alborote el cabello y Salí a la sala otra vez, donde ya estaba rose con una batita roja que solo la tapaba hasta un poco más abajo del trasero, y luego llego Alice con un short que parecía cachetero y una camisita de tiro fino que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, verde de seda al igual que rose y yo

Y cuál es la película, pregunte desde atrás del mueble, y cuando voltearon se ahogaron con su propia saliva, y se les abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y si hubiese estado más claro juraría haber visto un rubor ascendiendo por sus mejilla, después de aclararse la garganta Edward hablo

13 fantasmas – por dios! Y yo que soy peor que un gato.

Ok – dijimos las 3 tragando en seco-

Nos fuimos a sentar, yo al lado d Edward, rose al lado de Emmett, Alice estaba en las esquina del sofá grande, y Jasper estaba en el sillón individual. Nos pusimos a ver la peli, primero comíamos de helado, pero ya después no pudimos, porque estábamos muy ocupadas tratando de matar a los chicos que lo fuerte que los estábamos abrazando aunque ellos parecieron ni inmutarse, Alice no sé cómo, pero en una parte de la película pego un grito y salto, llego a las piernas de Jasper que primero se tenso por la sorpresa, pero luego de un rato que Alice estuviera aferrada a su camisa la tomo por la cintura para que no se cayera. Iba terminando ya la película y los brazos de Morfeo me llamaban, los ojos me comenzaron a pesar así que los cerré aún lo suficientemente consiente como para sentir unos labios besándome la coronilla, y así me dormí en los brazos de Edward, para soñar con él.

**Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento por la demora en actualizar, en verdad, pero es que ya comencé el cole otra vez y apenas comenzamos y ya tengo trabajos y actividades por realizar, y si a eso le sumamos que estoy en 4to año de secundaria y tengo que comenzar mi anteproyecto no me queda casi tiempo, pero aquí está el capi, aunque no actualice tan seguido igual voy a actualizar siempre que pueda, espero queme comprendan y me perdonen por el retraso. Espero que les guste el capi y que me dejen reviews**

**Besos….**

**Fefy**


	9. Estamos Enamoradas

Bella POV

Me sentía de verdad cómoda y no me quería levantar, y como todas las mañana, estaba desorientada sin ni siquiera saber donde estaba, aspire profundamente y un delicioso olor a menta me golpeo la nariz haciendo que me acordara de todos y como un resorte me paré observando la imagen más hermosa que había visto.

Edward recostado el sofá, con el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre, su cara totalmente relajada, con los labios entreabiertos – tentándome a besarlo – y respirando acompasadamente, parecía todo un ángel. Luego voltee para encontrarme con Jasper en el sofá individual con Alice en las piernas recostada en su pecho mientras Jasper la tomaba por la cintura. Por otro lado, Emmett estaba en la otra esquina del sofá ligeramente diagonal, con rose pegando su espalda a su pecho aunque lo que me impresiono fue que Emmett tenía sus manos entrelazada sobre el vientre de rose, cuando sentí mi mano cálida me gire y vi que la tenia entrelazada con la de Edward sobre su pecho jamás había echo eso, y se sentía… bien.

Saque cuidadosamente mi mano de la de Edward y aunque sentí un vacio al separarlas ignore el sentimiento y me levante sin despertarlo, sabía que pronto las chicas despertarían, y como las conozco tanto 3 segundos después Alice abrió los ojos seguido por rose

No son tiernos – dijo Alice bajito viendo a los chicos.

Esto es raro – dijo rose señalando sus manos – pero me acostumbraría rápido, dijo en una carcajada bajita. Las dos lenta y cuidadosamente se separaron de los chicos y por una milésima de segundo vi que se habían sentido como yo al separarme de Edward.

Se ven incomodo vamos a acomodarlos – dijo Alice.

Ok, pero me ayudan con Emmett – dijo rose.

Si, parece oso – dije riendo. Abrimos el sofá al darnos cuenta que era un sofá cama – porque demonios no nos acordamos de esto – deje golpeándome mentalmente.

Y este también es así – dijo Alice acomodando a Jasper, saco el reposa pies lo más alto que llegaba y echo el asiento también para atrás – este está listo.

Empezamos a mover a Emmett dejándolo recto y totalmente acostado al igual que a Edward.

Listo así se ven más comidos – dije con una sonrisa.

Me voy a bañar en el jacuzzi – dijo Alice

Me apunto – dije yo.

Pues vamos las tres, falta bastante para que los chicos se levanten – dijo rose viendo a los chicos o mas específicamente a Emmett

Nos fuimos al baño que tenía el jacuzzi y lo pusimos a llenar agregándole sales aromáticas, lo dejamos llenando mientras íbamos a buscar nuestros paños y a echar una miradita a los chicos que estaban igual a como los dejamos

Nos devolvimos al jacuzzi que ya estaba listo y nos comenzamos a quitar la ropa, cuando conoces a alguien desde que tienes memoria y le has contado todos tus secretos la vergüenza deja de existir, aparte de que no era la primera vez que nos bañábamos juntas, y a decir verdad casi siempre cuando las 3 lo hacíamos era porque debíamos hablar. Nos metimos en el agua y la primera en hablar fue Alice.

Chicas… - se quedo callada.

Anda Alice, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras – dijo rose poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Es que estoy asustada – dijo y no la entendíamos.

A que tienes miedo? – pregunte suavemente.

Estoy sintiendo cosas muy fuertes con Jasper y… - empezó y rose termino.

Y tienes miedo a enamorarte? – la verdad también me imaginaba eso por lo que nos sorprendió que Alice negara con la cabeza.

Estaría más que dispuesta a enamorarme – dijo – lo que me da miedo es seguir mintiéndole, y que cuando sepa la verdad, perderlo – y eso me heló, ya que me imaginaba a Edward, es mas a los 3, dándonos la espalda por haberles mentido. Vi que rose pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Pero qué hacemos? – dijo rose.

Les deberíamos decir? – pregunte.

La verdadera pregunta es cómo les vamos a decir –dijo Alice-

También lo siento – dijo rose – esto es más fuerte de lo que sentí nunca.

No me podría imaginar con el molesto conmigo – dije y entonces la verdad nos cayó como un cubo de agua fría a las tres.

Estamos enamoradas – dijimos/chillamos llevándonos las manos a la boca.

Pero apenas los conocemos – dijo rose.

Sin contar lo que hemos visto como chicos – dijo Alice.

Eso es apenas una semana – dije yo.

Pero sabemos que son fantásticos – dijo Alice.

Pero sigue habiendo otro problema – dijo rose frunciendo el ceño – las malditas arpías que se hacen llamar novias – dijo con veneno.

Jamás le eh bajado un chico a nadie, pero obviamente esto es distinto – dije yo.

Ven, ese sería otro beneficio – dijo Alice

Qué? – preguntamos rose y yo.

Si supieran que somos nosotras, no solo loes podríamos coquetear debe es cuando o algunos fines de semana, si no todo el tiempo, además pasamos mas como hombres que como mujeres.

Tienes razón, pero no sería muy sospechoso, digo para los ojos de los demás que coqueteáramos – dije sin convencimientos.

Podemos solo hacerlo cuando estemos solos, y también esta las visitas de noche a los cuartos – dijo rose.

Entonces está decidido cierto? – Suspire – se los vamos a decir.

Lo que nos devuelve a la pregunta, como? – dijo rose.

Hoy? – pregunto Alice.

Como un curita. Mientras más rápido mejor, además saben que si dejamos pasar el tiempo nos vamos a acobardar – dije yo.

Digámoselos en el desayuno – dijo Alice.

Y si mueren ahogados? – dijo rose.

Antes?

Se les quita el hambre.

Después?

Les va a dar indigestión – rio rose.

Bueno ya veremos, aunque primero es mejor que estén despiertos cierto? – dije yo mientras salía y me envolvía en una toalla, Salí del baño e iba tan absorta en mis nuevos descubrimiento que no me di cuenta de que iba a la cocina, la verdad que tenía algo de sed, me fui al refrigerador cuando sentí a alguien más en la cocina y pensé que era Alice o rose.

Ya idearon como hacerlo? – pregunte sin voltear.

Hacer qué? – dios mío NO, no me puedes odiar tanto.

EDWARD – exclame y ni siquiera me di cuenta que se me había caído la toalla hasta sentir el leve frio que me recorrió el cuerpo, y la mirada de Edward que me observaba como si viera el sol. Me agache rápidamente y me volví a envolver en la toalla y pase junto a Edward que parecía en estado de shock, aunque también parecía adormilado, lo más probable es que se acabara de levantar. Me metí al cuarto cerrando la puerta tan duro que posiblemente levante a Emmett y a Jasper, a menos que ya estuvieran despiertos, en eso ni me fije

Dios! Ahora si como le voy a decir – me preguntaba a mi misma – pero esa forma en que me miro – me estremecí – tal vez ya sienta algo por mi – me seguí diciendo – además la seducción se hará mas fácil ahora que me vio desnuda – reflexione – por dio Isabella ahora hablas sola – me regañe y me seguí vistiendo, era domingo y no pensaba salir a ninguna parte, y esperaba que los chicos tampoco. Me cuse y short de pijama negro bastante corto, y una camisa de algodón blanco, me cepille el cabello y volví a la cocina, eso era lo mejor de sacar todo lo bueno de cada situación, te ahorra vergüenza o coraje.

Pase por la sala y allí estaban los chicos ya "despiertos" porque parecía que se fueran a dormir en cualquier momento, y Edward estaba igual y aunque cuando me vio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y volvió a su estado de semi-conciencia. Me adentre en la cocina y allí ya estaban Alice y rose.

Las ayudo? – pregunte.

Claro, haz lo huevos – dijo Alice.

Porque tardaste tanto? – pregunto rose que seguía picando fruta

Después de bañarme vine a la cocina a beber agua, Edward entro y se me callo el paño por lo que me vio desnuda, así que estaba calmándome – dije mientras cortaba la tocineta para sofreírla.

Te vio des… - iba a gritas Alice pero en un movimiento rápido rose que estaba más cerca le tapo la boca.

Gracias rose – le sonreí y ella me devolvió mientras Alice que hacia el café nos fulminaba con la mirada

Si Alice me vio desnuda – dije tranquila mientras sofreía la tocineta.

Y porque tan tranquila – dijo rose alzando una ceja

Si algo aprendí es a sacar lo bueno de cada situación, ahora, imagínense cuando le digamos y cada vez que me vea me recuerde desnuda – dije

Eres mala – dijo Alice burlona.

No, ya te dije saco l bueno de las situaciones – me encogí de hombros.

Entonces se lo decimos ya? – pregunto rose.

Me parece lo mejor – dijo

Comenzamos a servir el desayuno y le indicamos a los chicos donde estaba el baño para que se lavaran la cara, decir que estábamos nerviosas era poco, no parábamos quietas mientras ellos estaban en el baño, Alice había cambiado de lugar la comida en la mesa con 8 veces, rose había reorganizado los cubiertos otras 10, mientras yo había doblado y desdoblado las servilletas 9 veces.

Ya estamos listos – juro que pegamos un gritito y un brinco en cuanto hablaron, ya lo dije estábamos nerviosas, por lo menos no les habíamos mentido por tanto tiempo, solo fue una semana, se lo tomarían tan mal.

No las quisimos asustar – dijo algo extrañado y divertido Emmett.

Nah! No importa – dije para restarle importancia mientras seguía doblando la misma servilleta.

Parecen nerviosas – dijo Jasper, acaso lo sentía?

No para nada – decía Alice mientras serbia el café pero para contradecir sus palabras le temblaba la mano y algo del café que debía ir a la taza termino en la mesa

Que les pasa chicas? – pregunto Edward.

Nada – fue la respuesta automática de las 3

Chicos – suspiro rose – siéntense hay algo que les debemos decir – ellos tomaron asiento aun con mirada extrañada

Continúen – nos dijo Jasper.

Isaac, Alex y Robert – empecé – no son nuestros novios – comencé por la parte más fácil, ellos abrieron los ojos pero era obvio que les extrañaba la confesión, porque les diríamos eso, y porque estaríamos tan nerviosas solo por eso.

Ellos – dijo rose – no… - el maldito timbre sonó.

QUIEN MALDITA SEA ES? – grito Alice, y a todos nos sorprendió su reacción aunque era un obvio producto del nerviosismo.

Voy a abrir – dije. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y casi me caigo para atrás – que demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – dije entre dientes.

O nada, simplemente pasábamos a saludar

Bueno hola y adiós – le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara pero la detuvieron.

Y ver su NUESTROS novios están aquí – dijo Heidi.

Esto es invasión de propiedad ajena así que se van – dije entre dientes.

Primero quiero ver a mi Eddie – dijo la zorrita mayor.

Pues yo no las quiero ver a ustedes, así que váyanse – volví a repetir.

JAZZY/EMMY/EDDIE- las muy imbéciles gritaron hacia dentro de la casa, pero para mi sorpresa ninguno salió

Ven – le dije con toda la calma que no tenia – adiós

Ya verán mosquitas muertas, la van a pagar muy caro ellos son nuestros y ustedes recién llegadas, nunca nos lo va a quitar – dijo maría apuntándome con el dedo.

Si, si, si. Vaya a amenazar a alguien que le importe – iban a responder algo pero yo ya les había cerrado la puerta en las narices

Entre a la cocina y parecía que nadie se había movido y las chicas tenían la cabeza gacha y allí me empecé a asustar, ya les habrán dicho, se lo habrán tomado bien?, nos odian? Dios! Debo deja de hacerme estas preguntas o me voy a volver loca.

Ya les dijeron? – pregunte con voz temblorosa. Y no sé si para mi alivio o angustia negaron con la cabeza.

Pueden hablar claro de una vez – dijo Emmett

Que las tiene tan nerviosas – dijo Jasper con una ceja alzada

Pueden confiar en nosotros – dijo Edward. Que dulce.

Saben que es una tontería mejor comamos – dijo rose, obviamente el valor se nos fue de viaje a el país de nunca jamás.

Están seguras' – pregunto suavemente Jasper.

Si mejor comamos – dijo apresurada Alice. Le servimos a cada quien pero la verdad es que el estomago ya se nos había serrado y solo probamos uno que otro bocado mientras nos reprendíamos por ser tan cobardes, aunque los chicos sí que tenían hambre porque se terminaron comiendo nuestra comida.

Le que nos dijeron de los chicos es cierto? – pregunto de repente Emmett, y las tres saltamos.

Qué? – dijimos a la vez.

Que no son sus novios – aclaro Jasper y suspiramos de alivio.

Si, no son nuestros novios – dijo Alice.

Entonces porque dijeron que lo eran – pregunto Edward.

Eh pues… bueno – empezamos a balbucear como idiotas.

Porque no salieron cuando sus novias llamaron – dije rápidamente para desviar el tema aunque creo que lo dije muy rápido.

Ah? – preguntaron los tres.

Que porque no salieron cuando sus novias llamaron – la verdad hable entre dientes al decir novias.

Ah eso – dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

Si salíamos nos iban a montar un numerito – dijo Jasper rodando los ojos.

Y la verdad es muy temprano para aguantarlas – dijo Edward.

Mmmm – fue lo que dijimos las 3.

Después de desayunar los chicos se fueron a su departamento a cambiarse pero nos dijeron que iba a volver, y tal como lo prometieron 1 hora más tarde ya estaban allí, nos sentamos en los sofá en el mismos orden que la noche anterior solo que esta vez Alice se sentó con Jasper desde un principio, se veían demasiado bien juntos y a ella se le notaba a leguas que sentía algo muy fuerte por el aunque también se veía la culpa que teníamos también rose y yo por no decirles la verdad. Estábamos viendo tv, o más bien buscando que ver, pero no nos interesaba mucho ya que teníamos a los chicos allí y veía a Jasper acariciando suavemente el brazo de Alice, a Emmett jugando con un mechón de cabello de rose, y Edward jugando con los dedos de mi manos, y en lo mismo se hicieron las dos de la tarde y no habíamos comido por lo que a regañadientes me levante y hale a rose para ir a hacer la comida.

Que vamos a preparar? – pregunte a rose.

No sé, pollo? – la verdad ahorita no teníamos cabeza para nada.

La culpa te está comiendo verdad? – le dije y ella asintió – a mi también.

Le s tenemos que decir, tal vez no hoy pero pronto

Ya se – suspire.

Las podemos ayudar – escuche que decía Edward detrás de nosotras y con él estaba Emmett.

Sí, claro – les dije.

Que hacemos – pregunto Emmett.

Ohm… tu Edward pica los champiñones en rodajas – le dije y el fue a lavar los champiñones para cortarlos – y cuando las papas estén listas, tu Emmett, ayuda a rose, ella las pica y tu las vuelves puré – los organiza y empezaron a decir lo que les dije, 10 min después Edward me toco el hombro y como estaba distraída salte y al voltear nuestros rostros quedaros a centímetros y su respiración me daba de lleno en la cara

Ahora que hago – pregunto bajito

Puedes pasarme las especias – dije tragando saliva y separándome de él, eche una buena cantidad de mantequilla en el sartén ya caliente y agregue los champiñones, cuando estuvieron blandos eche la pechuga en filetes y Edward me comenzó a pasar las especias que le decía y en 30min ya teníamos el pollo listo y solo esperábamos por el puré de papas.

Porque n van a despertar a Alice y Jasper para que vengan a comer – nos dijo Emmett

Jasper está dormido? – pregunte.

Si, 5 min después de que ustedes se pararan estaba rendido – dijo Edward

Ok – dijimos y fuimos a despertarlos pero cuando llegamos nos quedamos observándolos por un minuto.

Parecen hechos para estar juntos – dijo rose.

Si – suspire – la que peor le pasa con lo de la mentira es Al.

Tampoco es que teníamos planeado enamorarnos – me recordó rose.

Cierto – me dirigí hacia Alice la moví suavemente del hombro – Al, despierta – poco a poco abrió los ojos y volteo hacia Jasper.

No es lindo – dijo como niña que ve a un perrito por lo que solo pudimos reír bajito.

Jasper – lo empezó a mover rose ya que Alice no podía porque la tenia firmemente agarrada – Jasper vamos a comer – lo siguió moviendo y nada.

Jasper – dijo bajito Alice y como por arte de magia empezó a abrir los ojos pero su cara era de foto al vernos a las 3 allí, pasó la vista da Alice, a mí y luego a rose repetidas veces.

Vamos a comer, dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina y vi que ya cada plato estaba servido para cada quien.

Que vamos a comer – pregunto Alice aun tallándose los ojos.

Pollo con champiñones y puré de papas – dijo Emmett.

Huele deliciosa – dijo jaspes sentándose en la mesa.

Bueno mejor empezamos a comer – dije yo y así lo hicimos, entre halagos por la comida, bromas, y charlas amistosas paso la comida amenamente.

Como Jasper y Alice no ayudaron, les toca lavar los platos – dijo rose

Yo lavo, tu seco – dijo Alice rápidamente mientras que Jasper asentía y se pusieron a hacer su tarea.

Y ustedes no se van a cambiar? – dijo Emmett aun viéndonos vestidas estilo pijama.

No – dijimos.

Porque? – dijo extrañado Edward

Porque, no pensamos salir y así estamos cómodas – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Pero porque la pregunta? – dijo rose.

Es que estamos acostumbrados a que nuestras novias – apretamos los puños pero sostuvimos la sonrisa – hasta para estar en casa se vistan como si fueran a una fiesta – dijo esto último rodando los ojos.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de nosotros cada quien con sus gustos, que nos gustaba hacer, descubrimos que Jasper era fanático de la milicia, Emmett le encantaba el futbol americano y Edward toca el piano, y sus colores favoritos era el verde oscuro, el rojo y el azul respectivamente, y muchas cosas más, vimos mas tv, jugamos tiste y así hasta que dieron las 8 pm y se tuvieron que ir

Y no les dijimos nada – suspiro Alice.

Vamos a arreglar las cosas para el internado, vamos a decirles mañana – dijo rose.

Tenemos que hacerlo – dije – a mí de pronto la culpa me está matando.

Mándales in mensaje que les diga que necesitamos hablar mañana en la noche en nuestro cuarto – dijo rose. Y así lo hice.

Ya lo envié – dije y fuimos por la ropa, pelucas vendas, todo. Nos cambiamos y nos montamos en el carro rumbo al internado, irónicamente, esto ya no nos parecía buena idea.

Llegamos al internado y al parecer ellos no habían llegado aunque era obvio ya que ellos tenían que ir a su departamento a la ciudad y luego regresarse al internado y todo eso les tomaría más o menos 2 horas. Nos fuimos a nuestra habitación pero como su nuestra mala suerte volviera a atacar estaban Mike, Félix y demetri, y aun no se me olvidaba lo que hicieron los muy patanes.

Hola chicos – dijo el imbécil de Mike muy amablemente.

Que quieren – fui rápida y directa.

Hay pero que genio – dijo Félix – solo les queríamos decir que cuidaran mejor de sus novias.

Y eso como porque – dijo rose alzando una ceja.

Pues porque las vimos de lo más acaramelada con Masen, Witlock y McCarthy – dio burlón demetri.

Ah sí? – pregunto Alice.

Con que hablando a nuestra espalda – escuchamos desde atrás y no nos tuvimos que voltear para saber quiénes eran, el que había hablado era Emmett y Jasper y Edward se veían furiosos.

No les pueden creer – dijo Jasper.

No les creemos – dije yo encogiéndose de hombros.

Simplemente queríamos ver cuántas mentiras eran capaces de decir – dijo Alice

Y ustedes que hacen todavía allí parados – dijo rose y ellos se fueron echando chispas y mentando madre hacia otra lado.

Ya sabemos que no son novios de las chicas – dijo Edward más calmado.

Ya lo sabemos – dijo Alice.

Entonces porque lo dijeron – pregunto Jasper.

Recibieron el mensaje? – pregunte y ellos asintieron – bueno mañana al finalizar todas las clases vayan a nuestro cuarto queremos hablar con ustedes – y sin darles tiempo de que dijeran algo nos volteamos y nos metimos a nuestro cuarto.

Ya era de día de nuevo y no habíamos pegado un ojo en toda la noche estábamos nerviosas, con sueño y de mal humos, obviamente no era nuestro mejor día, pero ojala de después de hablar con los chicos y decirles la verdad mejoraría y para mas colmo teníamos educación física, lo que iba a aumentar tanto el cansancio como el mal humos.

El día pasaba demasiado lento para mi gusto y lo parecía escuchas el condenado tic toc del reloj, con cada segundo los nervios me pegaban más fuerte, aunque cuando más me ponía nerviosa era cada vez que mi mirada se topaba con alguno de los chicos y aun mas con Edward, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar hasta el final del día, pero lo logre incluso después de educación física, y ahora la espera era pero ya que estábamos esperándolos en el cuarto.

Chicas tenemos que hacerlo – nos decía ros.

Siento un maldito nudo en el estomago – se quejo Alice.

Ya saben que es mejor que les digamos rápido porque si no ese nudo se va a transformar en bola – dije

Pero y si se molestas.

Algo se van a tener que molestar pero mientras más tardemos en decirles más se van a enojar – dijo rose

Iba a decir algo pero tocaron la puerta, el corazón se me acelero hasta límites insospechados y me comenzaron a sudar las manos, así que temblorosa me dirigí a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con Edward Emmett y Jasper que se veían de lo más tranquilos aunque curiosos, seguramente por lo que les teníamos que decir.

Ahora si van a hablar? – pregunto Edward.

Pasen por favor – dije tan bajito que pensé que no me iban a escuchar pero si lo hicieron – siéntense y también lo hicieron, en la cama de Alice y nosotras estábamos en la mía quedando frente a frente.

Porque tanto misterio – pregunte Emmett.

Que nos tienen que decir – pregunto Jasper que nos tienen que decir.

Será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos – y con un asentimiento de las 3 nos quitamos las pelucas ante la mirada atónita de los chicos. Ahora solo queda esperar


	10. cambio de cuartos?

**Cambio de cuartos?**

**Edward POV**

Estaba en shock, la garganta se me había secado y movía la boca sin que saliera una mísera palabra, ellos eran ellas? Isaac era Isabella? Robert era Rosalie y Alice, Alex? Bueno viendo los nombre me doy cuenta del parecido, pero porque?.

Porque no nos dijeron Ayer si estuvimos todo el día juntos? – pregunto Emmett que se veía tan confundido como nosotros.

Nosotras queríamos pero… - empezó Alice pero Jasper que se veía enojado la interrumpió.

Pero qué? Se estaban divirtiendo demasiado jugando con nosotros? – dijo él, y la furia de pensar que solo se divertían con nosotros empezó a calentarme la sangre.

Y me imagino que disfrutaron cuando las llamamos o mejor dicho LOS llamamos para ver como hacíamos para que dejaran de comprar – dije ahora yo enojado.

La verdad en ese momento si pero – dijo Rosalie y la interrumpieron.

Así que si se divirtieron, me alegro – dijo Emmett que raramente estaba serio lo que quiere decir que de verdad estaba enojado.

Dejen que les… - volvimos a interrumpir esta vez a bella.

Que nos expliquen? – dije burlón.

Si, es que… - empezó Rosalie

Es que qué? – dijo Emmett alzando una ceja.

A VER YA! – grito Alice para sorpresa ya que solo la habíamos visto sonriente desde que las conocimos.

O que – dijo Jasper

Mira Jasper, te vas a sentar, bueno se van a sentar y nos van a escuchar y cuando hayamos terminado puede hacer lo que les de la maldita gana, me entendieron? – Alice se veía roja al parecer de furia, y ante esa actitud nos sentamos – ahora, habla bella – me tense.

Nosotras queríamos que este año fuera diferente ya que es el último – comenzara – así que tuve la idea de hacernos pasar por hombres y venir a estudiar aquí, obviamente nuestros padres piensa que estudiamos en un colegio de chicas.

También engañaron a sus padres? – pregunte alzando una ceja.

Edward por favor – casi me suplico y por no ser que razón me sentí mal y le hice caso – si es cierto pero por lo mismo sacamos buenas notas y al igual que cambiamos de nombre nuestras notas anteriores para entrar en esta escuela lo podemos hacer con las de este año – dijo – cuando llegamos recuerdo que buscábamos un baño para cambiarnos pero oímos pasos acercándose y nos estampamos fuertemente contra la pared rogando que no nos vieran, estábamos en una esquina cuando vimos pasar a 3 chicos riéndose entre ellos – sonrió y sin querer también yo pero me volví a poner serio.

Estaban ya a punto de pasar de largo pero alguien – dijo Rosalie mirando a Alice – tumbo un masetero por lo que tuvimos que volar hacia el baño.

Así que eso era – dijo Emmett obvio recordando el masetero.

De cualquier forma – dijo Alice – luego nos los encontramos otra vez cuando nos dijeron donde estaba nuestra habitación, y recuerdan la primera noche que vinieron? – Nosotros asentimos – bueno esa vez casi nos descubren, es mas yo me tuve que quedar debajo de la cama – dijo y me tuve que aguantar la risa.

Luego TÚ – dijo Rosalie señalándome – viste nuestras fotos y preguntaste, "quienes son ella?" – Hizo una mala imitación de mi voz – y pues verán los acabábamos de conocer y no podíamos confiar en ustedes así que dije lo primero que me paso por la cabeza.

Que eran sus novias – dijo Jasper.

Exacto – dijo creo que apenada, Rosalie – ese día les dijimos muchas cosas que eran mentira.

Se refieren a que bella había sido la primera… - me interrumpieron.

Eso es verdad – dijo Alice mientras bella la fulminaba con la mirada.

Aunque recuerdo que ustedes preguntaban demasiado y les daban alas para que me hundieran sin que yo pudiera hacer nada – decía esto señalándonos, por eso las miradas asesina, pensé recordando – y luego llamaron sus novias – dijo de forma extraña – y se fueron y nos prometimos que – se calló abruptamente por el codazo nada disimulado de rose.

Se prometieron qué? – pregunto Emmett.

Nada olvídenlo, el hecho es que los queríamos conocer así que por eso le pedimos que llevaran a "nuestras novias" a conocer el centro comercial, y nos dimos cuenta que eran buenos, tiernos, divertidos… eh, nos agradaban – dijo nerviosamente y yo sonreí de medio lado y creo que oí un suspiro – luego no nos queríamos separar de ustedes por eso cuando nos llamaron, bueno a los chicos, les dijimos lo de la película, y luego ayer les queríamos decir pero no sabíamos cómo, los que nos trae a ahorita.

No jugábamos con ustedes, solo no sabíamos cómo actuar y primero los teníamos que conocer – dijo rose.

Ahora sí, pueden hacer lo que quieran, es su decisión – dijo Alice con la mirada gacha al igual que bella y rose, yo mire a los chicos y era obvio que las perdonábamos, extrañamente no podía estar molesto con ellas y menos con bella. Nos levantamos y las vi tensarse.

Ninguna disculpa esta completa sin un abrazo – dijo Emmett y las vi alzar la cabeza rápidamente y mirarnos con los ojos cristalizados y antes de que me diera cuenta bella se había lanzado a mis brazos rodeándome el cuello.

Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos – solo las escuchaba decir luego bella se bajo de mis brazos y ahora tenía a Alice y luego a Rosalie y no paraban de repetir lo mismo.

Creo que ya entendimos que lo sienten, pero nosotros también sobreactuamos – dije dándoles una sonrisa.

Gracias por apoyarnos, de verdad – dijo Alice

Bueno nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir – dijo Emmett.

Cierto – dijo Jasper – de verdad me necesito recostar.

Se a lo que te refieres – dije y salimos de la habitación y nos metimos en la nuestra.

Estoy jodido, malditamente jodido – de pronto dijo Jasper.

De que hablas – dijo Emmett, Jasper se veía de pronto histérico.

De que dios me odia – dijo Jasper caminando de un lado a otro.

Y según tú te odia por…? – deje la frase sin terminar.

Tengo novia, ya no siento nada por ella, la chica que ahora me gusta resulto ser un compañero de clases disfrazado y duerme al otro lado de la pared, siento algo más fuerte de lo que jamás sentí pero no me atrevo a hacer nada porque por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo al rechazo de una chica – dijo y nos quedamos atónitos – les parece familiar? – pregunto alzando una ceja y la verdad es que lo mismo me pasaba.

En serio estamos jodidos – dijo Emmett sentándose en su cama mirando al vacio.

Pero qué? Vamos a terminar con las chicas? – pregunte.

No, aparte no sabemos que sienten y creo que solo sientes amistad hacia nosotros – dijo Jasper.

Y como demonios se supone que vamos a hacer ahora – dije.

Aguantar nos y ya – dijo Emmett.

Y si no aguantamos – dijo Jasper

Ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos entonces – dije no muy convencido.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y cada vez me sentía más atraído por bella, no podía pasar un día sin hablar con ella, no podía no mirarla y aunque estaba en su disfraz de Isaac siempre que la veía la imagen de ella desnuda me inundaba y hacia que mis pantalones se volvieran incómodos de repente. Por otro lado seguíamos siendo novios de las chicas aunque estábamos más distanciados que nunca, al ver a Tanya ya no me provocaba nada y los pocos besos que me había dado últimamente nunca sabían a nada, era como besas a una pared. También estaba frustrado sexualmente, había pasado 1 mes y no había ningún encuentro sexual lo que aumentaba la tensión al estar cerca de bella, temía que algún día no aguantara y la hiciera mía como un animal.

Estas han sido las peores y las mejores 3 semanas de toda mi existencia – dijo Jasper acostándose en el mueble del apartamento, ya era fin de semana y las chicas tenía yo no sé qué cosas que hacer así que aquí estábamos, viendo el techo.

Concuerdo contigo, no estoy seguro de poder aguantar por mucho – dijo Emmett en la cocina buscando algo de beber

Yo igual, tratar de no saltarle encima se ha vuelto trabajo de tiempo completo – dije suspirando.

Sé que es duro, dios sabe que lo sé, pero aun temo al rechazo, porque justo me da por tener miedo ahora – dijo Jasper frustrado.

La vida es una perra – dije.

Que creen que pensaran las chicas? – dijo Emmett.

Bella POV

Ahhhhhh, maldita sea – grite frustrada en la sala de la casa.

Que has salido mal? – preguntaba Rosalie.

Estoy a punto de volverme loca – dijo Alice halándose los cabellos.

Como es posible, casi parecen de hielo – dije.

Jasper prácticamente ni me toca, pareciera que tuviera miedo de hacerlo y a veces me ignora totalmente, algunas veces tengo ganas de darle una buena cachetada – dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados.

O tomarlo por el cabello y gritarle ME GUSTAS QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA? – dijo Rosalie lanzando las manos al aire.

Por mi podría hacer ambas – dije aun molesta.

Será que no sienten nada por nosotras? – dijo Rosalie y su mirada se entristeció.

Podría ser – dijo Alice descruzando los brazos.

Por dios! Arriba esos ánimos – dije a las 2 tomando sus manos – si no sienten nada, les haremos sentir – dije y ellas me sonrieron.

Bueno, pero parecen no entender la señales – dijo Rosalie.

Tendremos que ser más obvias, y les juro que si sigue así de verdad voy a abofetearlo – exclamo Alice y de verdad la creía capaz aunque yo estaba al borde también.

Qué tal si organizamos una salida con ellos – dijo rose.

Pero a donde – pregunte

A donde sea – exclamo – simplemente debemos estar solos.

Está bien pero cuando? – pregunte.

El sábado que viene, así tenemos tiempo para planear que vamos a hacer – dijo Alice y todas asentimos.

.

.

.

Era lunes por la mañana y el director nos había mandado a llamar a los alumnos de último años nadie sabía de que se trataba y no sé porque tenía un mal presentimiento, todos nos sentamos en los asientos de la sala de conferencias a esperar que llegara, todos nos veíamos unos a otros sin saber que esperar. El director entro por la puerta con una capeta en la mano y expresión seria.

Muy buenos días alumnos – todos respondimos igual – se preguntaran porque los he mandado a llamar, bueno, por votación unánime de los directivos de la institución y en busca de que interactúen con mas personas de las que normalmente hacen, hemos decidido cambiar de compañero de habitación a todos.

QUE? – exclamamos las chicas y yo con voz más aguda de lo normal pero aun así al parecer no notaron nada.

Como escucharon, todos serán cambiados de compañeros, ahora siéntese.

Pero…

Pero nada, por favor siéntense no me hagan cambiar el concepto que tengo de ustedes – dijo y no nos quedo de otra que sentarnos, los chicos nos dirigían una mirada preocupada – voy a empezar a dar los apellidos y números de habitación, será por parejas y el cambio solo durara 2 semanas – eso por lo menos nos tranquilizo un poco, comenzó a decir apellidos y números de habitación, a nosotras se nos encogía cada vez más el estomago y o sabíamos que esperar, y como saldríamos de esta

Masen-Clearwater 322 – Edward asintió y tomo una de las llaves que el director tenía en sus manos, le había tocado seth, era buen chico, solo que muy tímido y casi no hablaba con nadie, al parecer estaba intimidado por Edward ya que ni siquiera levanto la cabeza simplemente tomo la llave y casi corrió a su asiento.

McCarty-Yorkie 213 – Emmett hizo lo mismo que Edward, a él le toco Eric, algo flacucho y de verdad no hablaba con nadie, me compadecía del, el mas retraído con el más atrevido de todo el instituto por no decir de Londres, no me podía imaginar a cuantas bromas lo sometería Emmett y se notaba en la sonrisa que le dirigió en esos momentos a Eric, el pobre chico se estremeció.

Witlock-Call 314 – Jasper como siempre tan calmado no mostro sentimiento alguno aunque le dirigió una sonrisa al chico que le había tocado, embry, algo bajo de estatura, aunque comparados con los chicos muchos parecían bajos, y era algo mas sociable que los dos anteriores aunque obviamente no era precisamente el alama de la fiesta. No habían dicho mi nombre todavía y estaba que me moría de un ataque de solo pensar en quien me podría tocar y peor aún cómo hacer para que no me descubrieran por estas dos semanas, esto iba a ser un verdadero infierno, solo esto os faltaba, como si no fuera poco los problemas que tenemos con los chicos, que se comportaron exactamente igual a las semanas anteriores y ya más de una vez tuvimos que parar a Alice para que no los abofeteara y esperara a el fin de semana.

Greene… - sentí a Alice tensarse – Welch 318 – Alice salto de su asiento.

Qué? Por favor con cualquiera menos con eso – dijo señalando a demetri que se veía de lo más divertido con la situación.

Lo siento, no hay cambios – dijo el director con una voz que no daba lugar a repicas – Reed-Sheen 220.

Esto tiene que ser una roma, cierto? – dijo rose apretando los dientes.

Créeme que no estás más feliz que yo – dijo Félix con una sonrisa falsa, ambos tomaron las llaves y ahora me tocaba a mí.

Stewart-Newton 325 – juro que casi lloro y grito al cielo ¡POR QUE!, solo nosotras tenemos tanta mala suerte, y ahora sí que íbamos a necesitar ayuda divida, dios, porque me odias? Solo queda ce que pasa, los chicos tenían la mandíbula tensa y parecían rojos, serian celos? No, lo más probable de seria cualquier cosa. El director seguía dando apellidos pero yo aun estaba en shock queriendo que todo fuera una mala broma pero en el fondo sabia que todo esto era verdad.

Ya se pueden ir a sus salones y que pasen un hermoso día – no se da cuenta que me está arruinando la vida? Al parecer no, bueno, ahora sí que empiece el juego, otra vez…


	11. Golpe

**Bella POV**

Era jueves ¡JUEVES! Y me había estado aguantando al imbécil de Mike newton por 4 malditos días, era aun mas baboso de lo que pensé, a veces hablaba consigo mismo aunque eso no era raro ya que todos alguna vez hicimos lo mismo lo que era raro, por no decir estúpido, era que hablaba refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona y solo hablaba delo guapo que era, estuviera solo o no, y crean cuando les digo que tratar de estudiar mientras al otro lado de la habitación una de las voces que mas odias está diciendo cosas como "oh, sí Mike eres único" "nadie puede contigo Mike" o "quien es el mejor? Exacto tu, Mike" estaba a punto de explotar, sentía un pitido en mis oídos que hacia aun más insoportable mi estancia en ese infierno, abruptamente me levante de la silla y salí dando un portazo. Caminando a grandes zancadas me dirigía a la habitación de Alice que era la que tenía más cerca, necesitaba apoyo moral, y mucho.

Cuando iba llegando a la habitación de Alice choque con alguien.

Pero que… ROSE! – grite lanzándome a abrazarla.

Bella suéltame alguien nos puede ver… y soy Robert – la solté enseguida pero era como si un alivio inmenso me embargara, solo nos veíamos en clases y de resto teníamos que estar al día con los trabajos, exámenes y todo lo demás que nos estaban mandando – yo también las necesito bella, vamos a buscar a Alice – y como si la hubiésemos invocado Alice salía de su habitación dando un portazo y echa una fiera pero cuando nos vio sus ojos se iluminaron y su rostro cambio a angustia.

Necesito ayuda – lloriqueo. Nos levantamos, rose y yo que aun estábamos en el piso, y las 3 nos dirigimos a la salida trasera mientras paseábamos por los jardines traseros hasta que estuvimos lo bastante lejos como para gritar y que no nos escucharan - ¡ES UN MALDITO INFIERNO! – grito Alice.

Ni que lo digas – bufo rose exasperada – la mitad de toda la habitación está llena de pesas de todos los tamaños y pesos existentes, pasa todo el maldito día besando y venerando sus músculos o ejercitando hasta el dedo meñique y sudando como cerdo – decía rose sulfurada.

Yo me tengo que calar al idiota de Mike todo el santo día frente al espejo hablándose a si mismo ¡EN TERCERA PERSONA! – Grite – "eres el mejor Mike" "todas las chicas caen ante ese rostro" "como existe algo tan perfecto" – mite ridículamente a Mike, en otra ocasión estaría rendo a carcajada limpia, como el primer día que lo vi haciendo eso, pero no era tanto sino lo seguido, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Demetri tiene complejo ¡DE CANTANTE! – Chilló Alice – he oído a morsas con gripe que cantan mejor, es irritante hasta lo imposible, y lo peor es cuando hace coreografías, eh visto personas bailar mal pero el alcanza un nuevo nivel y se cree el mejor en eso, mis tímpanos están a punto de sangrar – lloriqueo esto último. Esto era lo que nos ayudaba, desahogarnos, gritar, chillar, llorar y maldecir después de 1 hora me sentía liberada de una gran carga así que decidimos regresar al colegio ya que eran la 8:30pm. Rosalie se desvió a su habitación y Alice y yo seguimos hasta la puerta de la suya, con un largo suspiro entro, yo me gire para seguir caminando, venia tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien, otra vez. No tuve que levantar la mirada para saber quién era ya que su aroma único me golpeo tan fuerte como su cuerpo, me sentía mareada por su cercanía, con el había hablado menos que con nadie.

Edward – dije bajito y alcé la cabeza ¡me estaba sonriendo! Eso fue como si un rayo de luz me alumbrara y la típica canción de "a…leluya a…leluya aleluya, aleluya" sonó en mis oídos.

Hola bella – dijo aun con su sonrisa a medio lado.

Ohm… bien Edward, que tal tu – dije bajando la mirada aunque ya había visto mi sonrojo.

No me quejo, mi compañero es muy silencioso – dijo y yo exhalé frustrada – que pasa? – pregunto y no pude evitar alzar la cabeza, estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Mike newton, ojalá se callara de una vez, es insoportable – dije y el rio bajito – si, ríete, como no eres tu el que se lo tiene que aguantar – dije cruzándome de brazos – voy a terminar en la cárcel – el alzo la ceja – por asesinato y si no dejas de burlarte será doble.

Bella no deberías hablar tan agudo en el colegio – se siguió burlando, chille bajito roja de rabia y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, no me habla, me trata indiferente y no demuestra el menor interés por mi pero en cuanto me habla hace que me enoje con él. Escuche que venía tras de mi así que acelere los pasos al igual que él, me alcanzo y me giro por un brazo – bella perdón – dijo viéndome a los ojos usando todo su poder sobre mí, no me dejaba pensar claro – por favor – dijo suplicante y yo bufé.

Está bien – dije y una sonrisa nada buena para mi salud mental apareció en su hermoso rostro – me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana – le di un beso en la mejilla, que menos mal nadie vio, y me encamine otra vez a la habitación cuando me acorde de algo y me voltee el ya estaba caminado otra vez en dirección contrario – Edward – lo llame y el volteo.

Si?

El sábado las chicas y yo queremos ir a la playa y nos gustaría que vinieran, que digas? – pregunte esperanzada.

Claro – dijo y me sonrió nuevamente – buenas noches bella.

Buenas noche Edward – me despedí también. Llegue a mi puerta y suspire pesadamente. Me adentre en la habitación para encontrarme a Mike posando frente al espejo, rodé los ojos y me acosté en la cama.

Mike eres tan… - no termine de escuchar ya que me puse la almohada en la cabeza y gracias a mis plegarias en sueño me encontró rápido y me pude desconectar de la horrible voz de Mike.

.

.

.

Era viernes y otra vez estaba a punto de explotar así que sin importarme un rábano lo que pasara llegue frente a Mike y grite.

¡PODRIAS CERRAR TU ESTUPIDA BOCA DE UNA VEZ! – ni estaba en mi.

Qué te pasa imbécil – me dijo indignado

Te he estado aguantando esto malditos 5 días mañana, tarde y noche mientras te dices lo genial que eres – exclame rodando los ojos.

Que acaso esta celoso – dijo y cada vez estaba as enojado.

Ha! Celoso? De un mequetrefe que se dice lo genial que es a si mismo porque nadie mas lo hace? Creo que no – dije irónica.

Mira idiota mejor cierra la poca – me gruño.

O qué? – le grite altanera y lo siguiente no me lo esperaba, su puño se impacto contra uno de mis costados tirándome al suelo, mi cuerpo por ser de chica era frágil y eso si que dolió, yo trataba de mantener a raya las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, de dolor e impotencia.

O eso y mejor no te vuelvas a meter conmigo – y así salió dando un portazo yéndose a reunir con sus amiguitos ya que por ser viernes podíamos salir lo que me recordaba que me tenía que reunir con las chicas que me esperaban, me limpie las lagrimas que lograron salir y me levante con dificultad respirando hondo, mala idea, mi costado dolió mucho, no podía decir nada a menos que quisiera a mis amigas en la cárcel por asesinato, ya después me las cobraría yo.

Salí de la habitación caminado algo más lento hasta la salida donde estaban las chicas/os recostados en el corro.

Porque tardaste tanto? – pregunto Alice

Fui a buscar mi falda blanca de cuero pero luego me acorde que estaba en casa – las dos asintieron y se montaron en el auto, cambie lugar con rose ya que no quería manejar y cuando me preguntaron simplemente respondí – Mike estuvo hablando hasta tarde y no he dormido mucho – ellas vieron de nuevo hacia el frente y rose puso el auto en marcha la verdad no había mentido, estaba exhausta.

Llegamos a la casa y cada quien se fue a su habitación sin comer ni nada, yo solo pensaba en mi cómoda cama y sin Mike parloteando, ¡una noche tranquila al fin! En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada caí en un profundo sueño, aun me dolía el costado y sospechaba que mañana me iba a doler aun mas, aleje esos pensamientos y quede en blanco.

.

.

.

Bella despierta – escuche como me zarandeaban para despertarme gruñí y abrí los ojos para ver a Alice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – los chicos ya están aquí.

QUE? – chille parándome demasiado rápido y con demasiada brusquedad, reprimí un gemido y pestañee varias veces, tal y como lo predije hoy dolía aun mas – allí voy, deja que me cambie – dije al ver que ella ya estaba lista, tenía un precioso bikini amarillo con una calda de jean y unas cotizas playeras amarillas.

Ok. Apúrate – grito detrás de la puerta – busque mi bikini y me comenzó a desvestir para ahogar un grito al verme en el espejo, en mi costado izquierdo un gran morado como de 10cm de largo u 10 de ancho estaba desde donde terminaba mi costilla hasta un poco más abajo.

Maldito sea el muy imbécil me las va a pagar caro – pero de pronto me di cuenta de que no podía usar bikini o todos me verían el enorme cardenal, incluyendo los chicos, desesperada busque otro traje de baño pero solo tenía bikinis, resignada me puse uno azul oscuro pero con una camisa encima y una falda de jean al igual que Alice, no me tendría por qué bañar, muy bien podría decir que tenía el periodo. Lista y con mi bolso en brazo salí de mi habitación.

Los chicos estaban en bermudas me di cuenta de que las de Edward eras del mismo color de mi bikini y sonreí ante esto, Jasper tenía uno azul celeste y Emmett una negra.

Hola chicos – dije y me acerque a ellos para saludarlos lo malo fue que me dieron un abrazo y cada uno me apretó sin querer el cardenal, me reprimí las ganas de llorar.

Mejor vamos saliendo, en Londres no hay buenas playas así que nos espera un largo camino por delante - dijo Emmett emocionado.

Nosotros vamos adelante, ustedes sígannos – esta vez fue Jasper.

Si necesitan parar o algo llámennos – nos dijo Edward. Nosotras asentimos y nos montamos en el auto, esperamos a que ellos arrancaran y nosotras hicimos lo mismo, teníamos el radio a todo volumen y cantábamos a todo pulmón los cancones que sabíamos.

Habían pasado 1 hora y medio y nos comenzaba a dar hambre así que llamamos a los chicos.

Aló – hablo la vos de Emmett al otro lado del teléfono.

Tenemos hambre – dijimos las 3 y se escucharon unas risas, lo teníamos en alta voz y al parecer ellos también.

En 10min pararemos en un cafetín que hay por aquí, estén pendiente – dijo Edward.

Nos vemos en 10min chicas – se despidió Jasper y colgamos.

Tal como dijeron 10 min después vimos un cafetín en el cual enseguida estacionamos y nos reunimos con los chicos que nos esperaban en la puerta.

Hace tanto tiempo – dijo Emmett burlón.

Ni te creas, si fue mucho, creo que nuestros traseros van a quedar planos – dijo rose y fue demasiado gracioso cuando en un movimiento sincronizado los 3 clavaban sus miradas en nuestros traseros, por lo menos atracción física había, sonreí para mi, nosotras pasamos adelante pero escuchamos como Jasper decía.

Eso sería un crimen – no sabían que habíamos escuchado así que lo dejamos pasar.

Comimos amenamente antes de emprender el camino otra vez, a las 11am ya habíamos llegado a la playa, estacionamos y bajamos todo. La playa esa muy bonita, y el ambiente era perfecto, había sol pero la brisa era fresca y no se sentía la incomodidad de cuando te estás quemando con el sol, no había mucha gente pero no nos importo mucho

Chicos, nos vamos a cambiar – me tense cuando rose dijo eso pero las seguí.

Chicas no me voy a bañar, me llego el periodo – dije cuándo estábamos en los vestidores ambas fruncieron el ceño.

Y no te vas a broncear – dijo rose con algo extraño en su mirada.

Mejor no – y allí cometí un error fatal, su seño se acentuó más y la voz demandante de Alice que pocas veces salía a la luz apareció.

Que nos estas ocultando? – dijo seria

Nada – dije bajando la cabeza sonrojada, ellas me conocían muy bien.

Bella sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea – me dijo rose.

Lo sé, pero no quiero que vayan presas – dije lo último muy bajito

Ah? – dijeron las dos a la vez.

Nada – me apresure a decir.

Bella dinos que pasa – Alice coloco si mano en mi costado izquierdo sin saber y yo sisee de dolor, que empeoraba con el tiempo, ellas se alejaron y sus miradas se endurecieron.

Isabella levántate la camisa – demando rose, con esa voz que no daba lugar a replicas, cerré los ojos y lentamente alce mi camisa, al principio no escuche nada así que abrí los ojos para observar las caras horrorizadas de las chicas que poco a poco se fueron enfureciendo mas y mas.

QUIEN MALDITO SEA TE HIZO ESO – gritó iracunda rose.

Pues…

Y NO TE TREVAS A MENTIR – esta vez el grito vino de Alice.

Mike… - dije lo más bajito que pude pero si me escucharon, sus caras se volvieron rojas y casi pude ver humo saliendo d sus oído.

VOY A MATAR A ESE MALNACIDO – grito rose y salió con Alice echas unas fieras y tuve que correr para alcanzar a ver cómo iban rumbo a los auto, vi cerca a los chicos y grite.

NO DEJEN QUE SE SUBAN A ESOS CARROS – ellos me miraron extrañados, yo estaba llorando, y les señale a las chicas que aun caminaban hacia los carro – NO LAS DEJEN SUBIR – reaccionaron y gracias a dios me hicieron caso, Jasper y Emmett se echaron al hombro a Alice y aros viéndolas extrañados mientras estas gritaban y pataleaban.

SUELTAME QUE LO VOY A MATAR – grito rose.

LO VAMOS A DEJAR EUNUCO - grito esta vez Alice

¡SUELTENNOS! – gritaron ambas y esta vez sí lo hicieron pero dejándolas frente a mí.

Que les pasa chicas – pregunto Emmett extrañado.

Vamos a cometer un asesinato eso es lo que pasa – gruño Rosalie.

Pero que sucede? – dijo esta vez Jasper.

A ver bella, muéstrales – me dijo rose echando humo por los ojos, UH OH!

Este… yo… pues – comencé a balbucear secándome el rastro de lagrimas en mis mejilla.

Hazlo, a ver si nos van a querer para o acompañar? – dijo Alice

Bella que pasa? – pregunto Edward acariciándome el costado izquierdo ¿ESQUE NO PUEDEN ACARICIAR EL DERECHO? Gemí bajito y rose chillo.

TE JURO QUE LE ARRANCARE LOS HUEVOS, SIES QUE ACASO TIENE.

Nos podrían decir que pasa? – dijo Edward ahora si preocupados.

Mike el golpeo – dijo Alice apretando los dientes.

¿QUE? – fue la reacción de los 3

Y dejo marca – siseo Rosalie, se me acerco y levanto mi camisa y yo volví a cerrar los ojos, un silencio tenso se formo pero fue roto por 3 gruñidos que me erizaron la piel, abrí los ojos sorprendida,, los 3 rostros de ángeles que conocía se habían vuelto mascaras de ira, tenían la mandíbula tensa.

COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVIO A GOLPEARTE – ese fue Emmett con un grito que me hizo temblar.

El no sabía que era mujer, el golpeo a Isaac – dije bajito.

No te atrevas a decir nada a su favor bella – me amenazo Alice.

Pues "Isaac" también es mi mejor amiga así que me vale un pito que supiera que eras mujer o no – dijo rose.

Las va a pagar – dijo jaspe bajo pero amenazante.

Oh, sí, las va a pagar, y MUY CARO – la advertencia de Edward fue la que me helo la sangre, había tanto odio y veneno en su hermosa voz que casi no lo reconocía, y el terciopelo característico de su voz solo volvió más escalofriantes a sus palabras, que harían?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola chicas! Aquí esta otro capi, que le harán los chicos al idiota de Mike? Que les pareció? Lo amaron? lo odiaron? Que me dicen?**

**Agradezco a todas las que leen y dejan Reviews:**

**duquezza**

**yeraldin23**

**Mapi Hale**

**Nereasp**

**vanezhittacullen2**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**thealice-05**

**De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son lo que me dan ganas de seguir así que gracias, gracias, gracias (¨(^.^)¨)**

**Otra cosa jeje… ¡NECESITO AYUDA FEMENINA URGENTE!**

**Sé que dirán, y que querrá está loca? o, que me importa si tiene problemas? Pero de verdad necesito consejos, ¡ES DE VIDA O MUERTE! (Bueno no tanto, pero igual) **

**Aquí está el asunto, Salí con 2 chicos, con ambos me bese, converse, y me la pase de maravilla, ambos me llevaron a conocer a sus padres y me presentaron como su novia, que a mi criterio no éramos, pero no podría decir: oye yo no soy tu novia, delante de sus padres cierto? el problema empezó cuando de casualidad me entere, al igual que ellos ¡QUE ERAN PRIMOS! O sea imagínense, salen con 2 chicos que te presentan como sus novias a sus respectivos padres y luego me entero que sus madres son hermanas!.**

**Como buena cobarde que soy, al enterarme me esfume, para ellos, de la tierra, pero adivinen qué? Resulta que mi tía es amiga de sus mamas y en una reunión de familiares y amigos, saben a quién invito? Exacto a ellos, con hijos incluidos. Quería morir en ese preciso instante, pero como el mundo me odia, no me cayó un rayo.**

**Salude respectivamente y sus padres no se dieron cuenta y fueron con los demás pero cuando los vi ambos estaban parados, de brazos cruzados y mirándome serios (son tan hermosos)**

**Julián: tenemos que hablar.**

**Jesús: los 3, ya!**

**No me quedo de otra que ir con ellos, les explique que no podía decirles que no era su novia frente a sus padres, y bla bla bla… arreglamos las cosas, todo fino hasta que me encontré con los padres.**

**Ese encuentro fue extraño y perturbado no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de lo que dijeron: estamos decepcionados, pero no de ti. Yo que de cómo que ah?. "estamos decepcionados de que no seas novia de nuestros hijo, no importa si era a la vez, te habíamos agarrado cariño, aun lo tenemos. Y allí entre en shock, como que WTF? Resulta que ambas familias son muy liberales(demasiado si me preguntan)**

**Después de esa extraña conversación 5 min después vine Julián y me dice: stephanie, tú me gustas mucho, quieres salir con migo? – yo quede QUE? **

**Yo le dije, acabamos de arreglar las cosas, mejor en otro momento. Y el. Ok, luego te llamo.**

**Me volví a sentar y 10 min después llego Jesús, ¡Y ME HIZO EXACTAMENTE LA MISMA PEGUNTA! Yo le respondí igual que a Julián y también se fue. A la hora de irme ambos ¡me besaron! Un beso nada inocente y frente a sus padres ¡que me sonrieron!**

**En resumen: no se qué demonios hacer o a quien escoger, los quiero a ambos y no es que tema dañarlos al escoger ya que son raros, solo quieren saber con quién me quedo no importa quién y así me dejan aun peor, los quiero a ambos y cada uno tiene cosas que me encantan, estoy abrumada, si me pueden dar un consejo (o el numero de un psiquiatra) lo agradecería.**

**Ahora sí, ñau *.* besos.**


	12. Nota de Autora

**Nota de autora:**

A todos los lectores les traigo malas noticias, me reporto desde el Radisson/Aruba para comentarles que mi computadora se quemo, según el técnico fue por exceso de uso, no sé cuando pueda volver a subir capítulos y lo peor es que tenia listos los capis para subirlos, pido misericordia y comprensión, no sé que mas decirles aparte de que me perdonen por hacerlas esperar, pero no todo es malos, a veces agarro la computadora de mi padre y si puedo volver s escribir los caps lo hare y los subiré de inmediato pero ténganme paciencia.

Y otra buena noticia es que como recompensa por su espera mi loca cabecita esta ideando una nueva historia que me encantaría que leyeran, aun no le encuentro el nombre jeje 8) pero es muy divertida y de seguro les gusta.

Me despido y de nuevo LO SIENTO gracias por tenerme paciencia.

PD: y si se preguntan cómo puedo subir esta nota y no capis, es simple, esta computadora es del hotel y como entenderán no puedo escribir y guardar aquí los archivos aparte de que como muchas, o todas, saben escribir una historia nos es tan fácil como para hacerla así por así y solo me quedo hasta el 26 y hoy tengo un matrimonio, mañana la cena navideña y pasado mañana reunión familiar.

PD2: si alguna tiene alguna sugerencia, petición, pregunta o lo que sea para el próximo cap, será bien recibida y hare lo posible por tomarlas en cuenta como agradecimiento a la espera, y las responderé todas en cuanto tenga tiempo, al igual que insultos halagos amenazas, todo, tienen derecho a descargar su frustración. Y si son nuevas lectoras de mi historia también vale todo lo anterior.

Besos, Paciencia y cuídense…

**Att: tephiy cullen moyer.**


	13. La Venganza

**La Venganza**

Una furia asesina me comenzo a recorrer de pies a cabeza, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y yo solo podía pensar en mil y una formas de acabar con la miserable vida de ese bastardo, Emmett y Jasper estaban molestos, MUY molestos pero la única furia que se podía comparar con la mia era la de rose y alice, hasta se podría decir que la superaba, se veian como a punto de saltar a la yugular de alguien en cualquier momento

Oh, sí, las va a pagar, y MUY CARO – mi voz tenia tanto veneno y odio que por un momento no la reconoci. Vi a bella estremecerse mientras me miraba.

Comencé a caminar hacia el auto con toda la intención de darle caza al idiota cuando de pronto sentí un cuerpecito estrellándose contra mi espalda y envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos enviando millones de descargas eléctricas.

Edward, espera – escuche la voz de bella amortiguada por mi camisa.

Que quieres que espere? El te golpeo – dije tomándome en puente de ma nariz, me había detenido y era plenamente consiente de lo bien que se sentía estar rodeado por los pequeños brazitos de bella.

Lo se, y no digo que no puedas hacer nada, que no valla a hacer nada – lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que _casi_ no la oí, pero si lo hice y casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo – solo que hoy no. No voy a dejar que arruinen nuestra salida, vinimos a divertirno y eso vamos a hacer.

Pero… - iba a replicar pero me corto.

Pero nada, vamos a bañarnos en la playa, jugar en la arena, tomar agua de coco, y pasar una estupenda tarde y después pueden hacerle lo que quieran – me solto y enseguida extrañe su toque, puso sus manos en su caderas y me miro fijamente, voltee y le devolví la mirada y después de medio minuto asi suspire y me rendi, una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y me tomo la manos llevandome de nuevo con los demás.

Te convenció, verdad? – dijo Jasper alzando la ceja y yo me encogi de hombros.

Con ustedes 2 voy a hablar mas tarde – vi a bella señalar con su dedo a rose y a alice, seguiamos tomados de la mano y al parecer no tenia intención de soltarla, y yo tampoco

La tarde paso entre juegos y risas, por común acuerdo bella no se quito la camisa para evitar otro ataque de ira por nuestra parte, nos íbamos uniendo cada vez mas a las chicas y eso me asustaba, temia perder el control y dañar las cosas entre nosotros. Veía la misma agonia en los ojos de los chicos pero por sobretodo nos sentíamos fuertemente atraídos por ellas y no podíamos hacer nada contra esto.

Al llegar la noche decidimos quedarnos a hacer una fogata en la playa y después de discutir con las chicas y ganar, para variar, decidimos que Jasper manejaría el auto de las chicas con alice y Rosalie y que bella se vendría conmigo y Emmett y luego Emmett y Jasper intercambiarían para poder descansar.

El la fogata comimos malvaviscos, que Alice consiguió no se donde, y comenzamos a cantar canciones de todo tipo, desde rancheras hasta baladas. Nos dimos cuenta, para nuestra admiración y desgracia, que las chicas cantaban muy bien y nos tenían atrapados como marinero por el canto de una sirena.

Cuando se hizo ya bastante noche decidimos que era hora de partir así q nos acomodamos y emprendimos la marcha de nuevo a la casa de las chicas donde nos ofrecieron dormir y obviamente aceptamos.

Llevábamos 40min de camino cuando bella comenzó a balbucear mientras dormida, recuerdo que hizo lo mismo la primera noche que dormimos en su casa pero no logre entender nada aunque esta vez se entendía un poco más.

No… no lo cachtes…sol stan cegos… um poc ma…tenem que logralo…lo quer…par mi…idiot lagart s mio – luego ya no entendo nada aunque no es que hubiera entendido mucho tampoco mire la cara a Jasper y obviamente trataba de contener la risa.

De que demonios habla – me susurro.

Ni idea – dije soltando unas risitas, de pronto suspiro u lo siguiente si lo entendí.

Edward… - casi quedo sin cabeza de lo rápido que voltee y gracias a dios la carretera estaba desierta o muy bien podríamos haber chocado. Ella volvió a suspirar y no volvió a hablar en lo que quedo de camino. A eso de las 3am estábamos llegando a la casa de las chicas y como buenos caballeros que somos cada uno llevo a una chica a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras acomodaba a bella en su cama y me preparaba para ir a la sala su manito se volvió un puño en mi camisa y me di cuenta de que estaba despierta – no te vayas – susurro y no me pude resistir. Me metí en la cama con ella y se acurruco en mi costado, luego de unos minutos, Morfeo me recibió en sus brazos..

Bella POV

El sonido constante de unos latidos me mantenían relajada como si fuera la mas melodiosa música en el mundo, abrí los ojos lentamente y aspire ese olor que hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas, a mis lado con el rostro relajado y tan bello como un ángel, se encontraba Edward solo pude sonreír mientras me levantaba y aunque no quería irme de su lado, tenía que hablar con las chicas. Poco a poco me aparte y Salí de mi habitación mientras era atraída por el olor a café con leche desde la cocina y como supuse a entrar allí estaban Alice y rose aparentemente esperándome.

Qué hora es? – pregunte

Las 12:30 – dijo Alice.

Chicas ya sé que quieren hablar y lo vamos a hacer – dije sentándome y ellas me imitaron.

Comienza diciendo que paso – dijo rose.

El día en que me retrase en mi cuarto Mike aun estaba adorándose a si mismo así que explote, le dije que se callara, que lo había estado aguantando mucho y me dijo que si estaba celoso y yo lo llame mequetrefe, me dijo que me callara, yo como estaba furiosa le grite "o qué?" y lo demás es historia – lo dije rápido y casi sin respirar. Y ellas asintieron.

Pero me imagino que no nos vamos a quedar así, cierto?- dijo Alice.

Oh, claro que no – dije sonriendo.

Ya has pensado en algo cierto? – dijo rose casi leyéndome el pensamiento.

Si, y obviamente me van a ayuda.

Claro – dijeron las dos mientras una sonrisita maliciosa se extendía por sus rostros.

.

.

.

Luego de planear nuestra pequeña venganza escuchamos las puertas de los cuartos abrirse… ¿las puertas?

Durmieron con los chicos? – pregunte bajito y ellas se sonrojaron aunque estaban muy sonrientes

Puede que me llegue a acostumbrar muy fácil a dormir con Emmett – dijo rose poniéndose aun mas roja.

Y eso que solo ha sido 2 veces – dije riendo

Tu de que hablas si estas igual – me acuso al.

No lo niego – aunque soné orgullosa sentí mi cara arder.

Lo único que espero9 es que no hallas revelado nada mientras dormías – dijo pensativa rose y yo casi me caigo para atrás.

Maldita sea, es verdad! – dije parándome de golpe.

Qué cosa? – pregunto Edward entrando a la cocina.

Nada – dijimos por inercia.

De que hablaban? – pregunto Jasper alzando la ceja. Yo suspire, no tenia caso negar nada si no queríamos que desconfiaran de nosotras, aunque eso no quitaba lo embarazoso de la situación.

Ohm…pues verán – me rasque la nuca – yo…

Ella quiere saber si no ha dicho nada estúpido mientras dormía – cruda y directa, así era rose. Hizo la pregunta en general aunque miraba fijamente a Edward y yo la fulminaba a ella con la mirada mientras Alice trataba de esconder unas risillas.

La verdad si hablas pero no te entendimos nada – respondió Edward y un suspiro de alivio sonó colectivamente.

Que quieren hacer hoy? – pregunto Emmett aun con cara de sueño

Nos pueden llevar al centro comercial – se apresuro a preguntar Alice y por un momento una expresión de terror recorrió la cara de los chicos.

Juramos que regresaremos temprano – dijimos al mismo tiempo con una mano en el pecho y la otra alzada.

Está bien – dijo en un suspiro Edward, últimamente me estaba dando cuenta que no nos negaban nada, raro pero alentador.

Nos vamos a bañar y regresamos – dijo rose

Nos van a tener que acompañar a mi apartamento para que nosotros nos cambiemos, o prefieren que nos vayamos y regresemos por ustedes – pregunto Edward.

Espérennos y nosotros los acompañamos – dije apresuradamente. No sé porque pero sentía que ir a su apartamento era algo importante.

Nos fuimos a bañar rápidamente y me fui a mi cuarto a vestirme, me coloque una camisa cuello de tortuga sin mangas purpura con una falda blanca y unas zapatillas del mismo color recogí mi cabello en una cola alta y Salí, allí estaban los chicos y rose que tenía un pescador caqui con una franelilla blanca de tira gruesa y escote en V, unas sandalias bajas también blancas. Al poco tiempo se nos unió Alice con un vestido color crema y unas sandalias doradas.

Ya estamos todas – dije y ellos solo asintieron, por alguna razón no hablaban.

Nos montamos en un solo carro, el volvo, rose, Alice, Jasper y yo atrás, y Edward y Emmett adelante, aunque al final Alice se tuvo que sentar en las piernas de Rosalie. Después de 30min divise un conjunto de departamentos de aspecto lujoso. En la entrada había un portón en arco blanco con letras doradas que decía "Ángeles" Edward paro y bajo la ventanilla.

Buenas tardes, inquilino o visitante – dijo una voz femenina en tono formal al otro lado de una bocina, vi a Emmett rodar los ojos.

Somos nosotros Leah – grito Emmett y Jasper y Edward soltaron unas risitas, nosotras fruncimos el ceño, confundidas.

Así que se dignaron en llegar – ahora la voz sonaba en reproche – trió de vagos, sus padres me llamaron y no supe que contestar, espero que tengan una buena explicación. Y no me vengan a decir que estaban con las insípidas de las muchachitas esas que se hacen llamar sus novias – ellos se sonrojaron y nosotras sin querer soltamos unas risitas – quienes están con ustedes? – y ahora nosotras nos sonrojamos.

Cariño mío no te preocupes, ve al departamento y te contestamos todo pero por favor ya no nos regañes – casi suplico Jasper.

Déjenme llamar al nuevo y los veo allá en 15 minutos – y sin más corto.

Quien era? – pregunto Alice sin aguantar la curiosidad.

Es como una hermana mayor para nosotros y a pesar de no ser mucho mayor que nosotros se comporta como nuestra madre – bufo Edward – pero la queremos mucho y ella solo quiere nuestro bien – un brillo de cariño centello en los ojos de los chicos y yo ya quería conocer a Leah.

Después de 5 minutos aparcamos frente a uno de los edificios y todos bajamos, nos guiaron hacia la entrada donde había un señor mayor en la puerta que frunció el ceño al vernos y su gesto de sorpresa no paso desapercibido.

Buenas tardes señores, señoritas – dijo inclinándose.

Buenas tardes Byron – respondieron los chicos volviendo a rodar los ojos el señor se sonrojo.

Hola, Alice – se presento mi pequeña amiga.

Rosalie – sonrió esta.

Bella – hice lo mismo y el color llego más fuerte a sus mejillas.

Un gusto – dijo y se apresuro a llamarnos al ascensor.

Cual piso – dijo emocionada Alice.

Ya deja eso – dije rodando los ojos.

Qué pasa? – pregunto Jasper.

Tiene una extraña fascinación por apretar los botones de los ascensores.

Es mi trabajo señorita – dijo Byron con la disculpa en el rostro.

Por favor – dijo alargando la "o" y juntando sus manos.

Deja que lo haga hombre, no te van a despedir por eso – dijo Emmett y el pobre hombre se volvió a sonrojar mientras se apartaba – es el ultimo. Las 3 abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente pero Alice presionó el botón con el numero "15"

Al llegar Byron se despidió y volvió a bajar, recorrimos un corto pasillo y había una puerta grande de madera Edward saco una llave y nos dejo entras a su "pequeño" y nada elegante apartamento.

Pónganse cómodas y si quieren husmeen un poquito – rio Emmett al vernos con las bocas aun abiertas, los tres se fueron y escuchamos abrir y cerrar 3 puertas. Lo primero que note era que todo el piso esa de mármol blanco en la sala.

En la sala habían 2 muebles negros de 2 puestos anchos y bajos con almohadones tanto grandes como pequeños y un sillón blanco de un puesto, en el medio había un tipo de mesa negra ovalada y baja con revistas de autos, debajo de todo había una alfombra de pelusa gris, unas lámparas detrás de uno de los muebles, con una corina que al córrela se veían todos los apartamentos,

Pasamos a la cocina y al igual que en la sala, predominaba en blanco y el negro. En una pared estaban dos neveras seguidas por un mesón de mármol negro pegado a la otra pared incrustado en este había un horno rodeado por gavetas y otro mesón pegado al anterior solo que horizontal dividiendo la cocina.

Toso se veía extremadamente caro y elegante y nosotras estábamos maravilladas, nos fuimos a sentar al sillón pero di bien nos sentamos la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció una mujer de a lo mucho 25 años, alta, de piel morena y cabello liso azabache vestida con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa manga larga caqui, al vernos se sorprendió.

Quienes son ustedes= - pregunto confusa y antes de pe pudiéramos hablar 3 borrones salieron disparados abrazándola y elevándola en el aire – ni crean que así se me va a olvidar el regaño así que bájenme y se van a sentar.

Si Leah – dijeron los 3 burlones y se sentaron a nuestros lados para empezar quienes son estas señoritas – tuve ganas de reír porque en verdad parecía una mama.

Ellas son unas amigas – dijo Emmett.

Mucho gusto Alice – como siempre adelantándose.

Bella – sonreí extendiendo mi mano y luego abrazándola - un placer

Rosalie – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y Leah se veía pasmada pero se recupero pronto.

Leah – dijo dándonos una sonrisa – por lo menos ellas tienen modales – dijo esto mirando a los chicos – veo que van mejorando el gusto – los chicos se sonrojaron y nosotras también.

Son solo, nuestras amigas – un extraño brillo parpadeo en los ojos de Edward, y nunca antes había odiado esa palabra como ahora.

Bueno, ahora díganme donde se supone que estaban u porque no llamaron, últimamente están bastante despistados – dijo ahora más seria.

Estábamos en la playa con ellas y como era muy tarde cuando regresamos y estábamos cansados nos quedamos a dormir en su casa, perdón, se nos olvido avisar – era cómico ver a los chicos dando explicaciones como si fuera su mama y aunque se veía algo molesta la diversión bailaba en sus ojos

Que no se vuelva a repetir, aunque estoy segura que sus amigas les van a acordar la próxima vez cierto? – nosotras que estábamos detrás de ella riendo bajito nos callamos aguantándonos la risa en cuanto volteo y asentimos efusivamente – y bueno, ya me tengo que volver a ir, solo dios sabrá que está haciendo el nuevo solo – dijo y antes de marcharse. Le dio un beso a cada uno al igual que a nosotras – un gusto chicas, espero verlas después – y luego se fue

Ya nos podemos ir – dijo Emmett.

No me había dado cuenta pero los chicos ya estaban aseados y cambiados. Emmett tenía una camisa de botones azul cielo con jeans desgastados. Jasper una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y los pantalones rasgador. Y Edward tenía una camisa de licra blanca con negro a los costados y unos jeans oscuros. Se veían espectaculares.

Llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos directamente a lo que necesitábamos, las 3 nos compramos botines sin tacón corte alto, licras negras y camisas manga largas del mismo color, compramos helado, sal, un par de medias rojas, tijeras, tinte verde y rojos para el cabello, 3 latas de fijador, y un kit de depilación.

Para que se supone que es todo esto? – pregunto Edward que nos miraba como si estuviéramos locas.

Cosas de chicas – dijo Alice.

Por cierto falta la pintura de uñas – dije yo riendo.

Ya la tengo yo – apareció Rosalie de la nada.

Que colores? – pregunto.

Verde, azul, rosa, rojo y plateado – dijo con una sonrisa que parecía más bien maléfica.

Genial – dijo Alice saltando con una sonrisa igual.

Nos están preocupando, dígannos que planean – Edward alzo una ceja.

Ya lo verán, mañana – dije riendo bajito.

Nos montamos en el carro todos y los chicos nos trataban de sacar algo de información pero de nosotras solo obtuvieron sonrisas maléficas y encogimientos de hombros, nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo pero al llegar a casa despedimos a los chicos, ya eran las 7 y pronto teníamos que entrar en acción, la venganza estaba cerca. Con pusimos la ropa que compramos, pusimos lo demás el in maletín también negro y nos montamos en mi mazad conduciendo hasta el hotel donde oí a Mike decir que se encontraría en una cena familiar.

Eran las 9 cuando vimos al susodicho salir dirigiéndose a su auto sin mirar a ningún lado.

Aquí entro o – dijo Alice bajándose del auto y siguiendo a Mike hacia el auto.

Bella se nos olvido adonde lo vamos a llevar – me recordó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

Pásame el teléfono – dije y ella lo hizo, marque el número que me sabía de memoria, después de 2 timbradas respondieron.

_Aló, bella que pasa? – _pregunto Edward del otro lado de la línea.

Necesito tu ayuda – _d_ije y mi tono no develaba nada.

_Dime, que puedo hacer por ti – _dijo algo preocupado.

Me podrías dar la dirección de un motel? – pregunte y lo escuche atragantarse con algo, después de un rato que se calmo, respondió.

_Y eso para qué? _– se escuchaba amortiguado.

Ya te dije que lo verías mañana – reí – ahora dime – Alice toco la bocina del carro de Mike y supe que su parte ya estaba hecha – por favor – rogué y con un suspiro me indico uno que estaba cerca de allí, después de agradecerle y prometer contarle todo colige. Llegamos al motel, y ahora lo difícil, llevar a un temporalmente inconsciente Mike a la habitación.

Lo tomamos entre las 3 y lo llevamos a la recepción donde el hombre se nos quedo mirando con duda y algo de miedo.

Oh, no es nada malo, es que se le pasaron los tragos y se quedo dormido, no podemos llevarlo con sus padres así – dijo Rosalie con cara de inocencia. El hombre se relajo.

Nos da una habitación? – pregunte amablemente.

Claro, hasta mañana? – pregunto.

Si, no se preocupe nosotros lo acomodamos y después nos vamos – dijo Alice, el hombre nos sonrió y nos dio la llave de una habitación, con mucho esfuerzo lo llevamos y lo dejamos en la cama mientras lo amarramos a los cuatro extremos de la cama, el poco a poco se despertó y su cara paso del asombro al horror.

Que es esto? – grito removiéndose sin poder soltarse – que quieren? Dinero? – pregunto alzando mas la voz, nosotras reímos.

Queremos venganza – dije con voz fría, el se tenso.

D-d-de q-que hablas? – tartamudeo y una sonrisa maléfica que lo hizo estremecer apareció en mi cara

Vamos a empezar – dije – amordácenlo – él se intento resistir pero lo pudo y antes de ponerle la mordaza le metieron una cucharada grande y colmada de ají molido y Salí – sus ojos se aguaron y yo reí.

Saque el tinte instantáneo y me puse unos guantes – busquen agua – dije y ellas hicieron caso. Esparcí el tinte en verde en sus brazos y el azul en su cabello . Oí como se removía pero lo podía hacer nada, juro que estaba a punto de llorar – dice que hay que dejarlo 15 minutos – dije sonriendo – vamos a dejarle media hora.

Ahora la uñas – salto Alice y Mike nos miro negando con la cabeza frenéticamente, pintamos las uñas tanto de sus manos como la de sus pies y aunque quedaros chorreadas ya que el se movía demasiado, así era mejor.

Ro, ve a encargarte de lo otro – ella asintió sonriendo y se fue enseguida, ya después nos veríamos en la casa – al, ve por la cera mientras lo enjuago.

Tome las jaras de agua helada y de las eche encima mientras el tinte se escurría dejándolo con el cabello y los brazos pintados. Alice venia con la cera y la mejor parte estaba por comenzar. Le quitamos la mordaza y empezó a insultarnos y a maldecirnos a la vez.

Ahora vas a decir los que nosotras digamos – dije

O sino qué? – un dejaba del golpe me llego pero esta vez el que lo lamentaría seria él. Unte una buena cantidad de cera en su piernas y puse el papel y lo hale deleitándome con el grito del idiota.

O esto – dije con una sonrisa, este chico era una nenita, yo pasaba por esto cada mes y medio y no lloraba como este idiota – di que eres una nenita.

NO – repetí lo que hice – SOY UNA NENITA – solté una risilla.

Di que eres un maldito mequetrefe que se cree mejor que los demás – el apretó los diente y negó, ya sabía que le estaba dando e su orgullo y era lo que más me gustaba, volví a arrancarle otra sección de vello.

NO – volvió a negar, suspire con cansancio y lo volví a hacer –soy un maldito mequetrefe – dijo con los dientes apretado, le quite mas vello – Y ME CREO MEJOR QUE LOS DEMAS – grito esto.

Y por ultimo… - arranque vello de la otra pierna – di que lo tienes chiquito – dije con una sonrisa y el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

ESTAN LOCAS – yo negué con la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño de 5 años, volví a dejarlo si vello.

Si no quieres que siga con tus cejas… dijo – lo vi estremecerse.

Lo tengo chiquito – casi no se entendió y me acerque a sus cejas – LO TENGO9 CHIQUITO, LO TENGO CHIQUITO – alargo la ultima o y yo me desternille de la risa en el suelo.

Luego de un rato lo hicimos oler algo más de somnífero dejándolo de nuevo dormido - lo desamarramos y antes de irnos le vaciamos enteros las 3 latas de laca con el cabello en punta y tomamos mas fotos, Alice ya había tomado varias antes.

Mandamos a llamar un taxi ya que rose se había llevado el auto y cuando llegamos a la casa ya ella nos esteraba en el sofá con helado. Le contamos todo y ella al igual que nosotras se desternillo de la risa, luego terminamos lo que faltaba para completas la venganza y nos fuimos a dormir, esperaba con ansias el mañana.

.

.

Amaneció y me levante con energías renovadas, me bañe y me disfracé lista para el colegio, espere a las chicas y llegamos directo a la sala de congresos, donde teníamos una clase con los equipos audiovisuales así que colocamos el video y fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Comenzaron las clases y ni señales de Mike, por primera vez lo quería ver. En el proceso de buscarlo nos encontramos a los chicos.

Ya es mañana ahora explíquennos – dijo Emmett.

Aun no – dijo Alice.

Pero… - replicó Jasper.

Esperen a la clase audiovisual – dije misteriosamente.

Porque? – dijo Edward.

Esperen y verán.

Mike no llego en todo el día pero cuando nos resignamos a no verlo llego justamente en la clase audio visual, no pude contener la carcajada que se me escapo cuando llego con su uniforme impecable con el cabello tieso en punta y azul, mi carcajada la siguieron muchas más ganándonos miradas envenenadas lo que nos hacia reír mas.

Ustedes hicieron eso? – pregunto apenas entendible Edward mientras Jasper y Emmett estaban totalmente privados de la risa.

No… - dije inocentemente, sustituyendo esa cara por mi más diabólica – no solo eso.

Que mas? – esta vez fue Jasper tratando de controlarse.

Ya verán – dijo Alice.

Silencio – demando el profesor y todos hicieron caso aunque el profesor también trataba de parecer serio.

Vamos a comenzar la clase – el profesor apago la luz y mi sonrisa se acrecentó. Al poner playa el espectáculo comenzó.

SOY UNA NENITA – fue lo primero que se escucho todos guardaron silencio y vieron a Mike – SOY UNA NENITA – se volvió a escuchar. Aparecieron fotos de Mike con el tinte recién puesto y la uñas pintada, todos miraron sus manos, hasta él, y se dio cuenta que no se quito la pintura.

Luego aparecieron mis manos untando la cela en su pierna – los chicos voltearon a verme con la boca abierta y luego se escucho otro grito de Mike, otra foto poniendo cera en otro lado y otro grito mas.

Soy un maldito mequetrefe, Y ME CREO MEJOR QUE LOS DEMAS – Mike estaba totalmente rojo porque el sabía lo que venía.

Viene la mejor parte – susurro a los chicos y ellos alzaron la ceja – LO TENGO CHIQUITO, LO TENGO CHIQUITO, LO TENGO CHIQUITO, LO TENGO CHIQUITO, LO TENGO CHIQUITO – eso se repetía como 50 veces más y todos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta el profesor.

Después de media hora de risa seguida el profesor se puso "serio" y nos mando a nuestras habitaciones por el resto de la hora hasta que viera como solucionar eso, solucionar que, no sé.

Llegamos a la habitación de Edward aun riéndonos mientras los chicos hacían como si nos alabaran.

Te dije que no me iba a quedar así – dije saltando a los brazos de Edward sin darme cuenta, menos mal que estábamos en la habitación, me sonroje completamente y me separe de él.

Ustedes son de temer – rio Emmett.

Recuérdennos nunca enojarlas – dijo Jasper fingiendo un exagerado estremecimiento.

A mí me parece que Mike no va a querer salir en mucho tiempo… - el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió – aló.

Hola, hola – pegue un gritito – veo que me reconociste, bueno solo quiero que sepas que lo sé todo pequeña mentirosa y voy camino a Inglaterra, y antes de que digas nada, adiós, te quiero mucho y salúdame a las chicas – y sin más colgó dejándome fría.

Chicas – dije viéndolas – Esme viene – al igual que yo se emocionaron – pero dice que lo sabe todo – al igual que yo tragaron es seco.

Quien es Esme – la voz de Jasper me recordó que no estábamos solas.

Mi hermana mayor – respondí.

**Hola, hola nuevamente. Por fin un nuevo Capi, quiero aclarar que no por esto subiré más seguido. Este capi esta echo a escondida de mi papa porque esta es su computadora, la mía no tiene salvación y me dijo que si quería otra compa que él no me la iba a comprar y que me la comprara con el dinero que agarrara de los 15.**

**Y también justo hoy acabo de pasar por un susto, me robaron mi blackberry y creo que aun no eh salido del shock. No tanto por el teléfono, si no que a menos que no lo vivas no de puedes imaginar lo que es que alguien amenaza tu vida y que al verlo a los ojos veas que no le importa cumplir su palabra, aun siento el agarre del imbécil en mi brazo, y creo que después de haber llorado como una magdalena, lo que le hicieron a Mike me gustaría hacérselo yo a ese tipo, como saben yo comparto todo con mis lectoras y esto no iba a ser la excepción**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi y hayan disfrutado de la venganza como yo.**

**También quiero agradecer a los reviews dejados en el capi anterior y las opiniones de la nota de autor.**

**Tamy Masen Cullen**

**Roxii Cullen**

**NENICULLEN**

**Elle BS McLair**

**Kitigirl**

**Nereasp**

**Lunita Black27**

**TheRainbowGirl-says**

**Duqusezza**

**AliCeSakurita**

**Vanezhittacullen2**

**Naviis**

**Pauli9117**

**Yuuuuus**

**Fille Vampire Cullen**

**Camela**

**Mapi hale**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**Yeraldin23**

**Gemivi**

**Louise Cullen-98**

**Nicolee**

**Leila Cullen masen**

**Al2612**

**bloody capricieuse principessa**

**Black Angel Lilith**

**Agus**

**Daii.**

**Ahora si me despido, besos a todas y espero que disfruten el capi de todo corazón, pronto subiré capis de mis otras historias (o eso espero)**

**PD: por cierto me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor, a aquellas que manejen la edición de imágenes me gustaría que hicieran cada una portada de esta historia luego la subiría todas a mi perfil y las pondría a ustedes mismas a elegir cual le gusto mas, aquella que gane hara la portada de una de las nuevas historias que estoy creando. Que les parece? Aquellas que quieran participar envíenme un mensaje o déjenme un review donde les dare la fecha limite y dejare mi correo para que manden sus portadas.**


	14. Esme

Bella POV

No es que mi hermana fuera mala, al contrario era la persona más dulce que conocía. Ella no era hija de mi madre pero si de mi padre ella fue el producto de el primer matrimonio de mi papa. Tenía 25 años y había estudiado diseño de interiores aunque también literatura, ella y mi madre se la llevaban de las mil maravillas y se querían como madre e hija, su madre, Katherine, había muerto en un accidente cuando ella tenía 2 años y mi padre conoció a mi madre 5 años después así que siempre vio a mi mama como la suya propia.

Ella podía ser todo lo dulce que quisiera pero a la hora de regañarnos lo hacía peor que nuestras propias madres y a la hora de tomar venganza era igual o peor que nosotras. Solo me tenía a pensar en el extenso interrogatorio que nos iba a hacer y me entraban escalofríos y más cuando viera a los chicos, si las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido pues ella tenía un séptimo y las agarraba todas en el aire.

Y como se entero? – pregunto Alice sentándose.

Por dios es Esme – exhalo rose – siempre se entera de todo – dijo agarrándose la peluca como se agarrada su propio cabello.

Lo sé – suspire.

Que tiene que venga tu hermana mayor? – pregunto Jasper y las tres volteamos la mirada hacia él, dio un paso hacia atrás.

No la conocen – dije – por cómo se nos va a preguntar hasta que ropa interior hemos usado – no me di cuenta de lo que dije, y cuando lo hice los colores subieron a mi cara.

Bueno, y cuando viene? – pregunto Emmett después de carraspear.

No lo dijo – respondí apoyándome en la pared y deslizándome hasta abajo – creo que me va a dar indigestión – dije apretando mi estomago y de verdad empezaba a sentir nauseas.

Que nos dirá? – Alice reflejo mi pregunta interior aunque lo más importante era…

Que nos hará por no haberle dicho? – esa fue rose volviéndose a adelantar.

Que les podría hacer? – pregunto Edward con una ceja alzada.

Algunas venganzas son físicas, otras psicológicas te tortura lentamente hasta que pides que pare – rose parecía loca, y los chicos la miraban como tal, pero estábamos nerviosas y teníamos tendencia a exagerar las cosas.

Ok – dijeron los 3 pasmados al ver a rose así.

Chicos podrían decir que estamos enfermos – pregunte con cara de cachorrito.

Sí, pero como lo justificamos? – pregunto Jasper.

Digan que comimos algo en mal estado – dijo Alice.

Está bien – dijeron resignados – nos vamos a clases de literatura, que se mejoren – se burlo Emmett y cerró la puerta antes que la almohada que le lanzo rose le pegara en toda la cara.

Jasper y Edward se despidieron riendo y se fueron – las 3 nos quedamos en silencio pensando que maquinaria Esme por no haberle dicho nada, dando vueltas e intercambiando lugares en todo el cuarto mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, sabía que mi hermana no nos haría nada _tan _malo, solo le gustaba ponernos los nervios de punta y siempre lo lograba, no podía imaginarme que haría. Pasaron las horas lentamente, casi pensé que era media noche cuando los chicos volvieron a aparecer hablando de no sé qué y riéndose.

Porque tan felices? – pregunte viéndolos desde la cama.

Despidieron al profesor literatura – dijo Jasper.

Al parecer le encontraron cocaína en su cuarto – rio Emmett – ya sabía que se traía algo.

Si claro Emmett – Edward rodo los ojos – nos asignaran nuevo profesor mañana – hizo una pausa – y ustedes que hicieron en todo el día? – alzo una ceja.

Pensar – dijimos y mi estomago gruño – y tenemos hambre – dije apenada ellos se miraron cómplices y Emmett sonrió.

Ha! Se los dije – rio y de su espalda saco 3 cajitas en una bolsa y nos entrego una a cada una, en cada caja habían 4 porciones de pizza, mi estomago volvió a gruñir mientras mi boca se hacia agua.

Gracias – dije antes de sentarme a comer en el suelo.

Descubrieron el malvado plan de tu hermana – se burlo Emmett.

Enserio no la conocen – dijo Alice estremeciéndose – y no, no sabemos que puede estar planeando.

Que podría hacer? – alzo la ceja Jasper.

Físicamente – rose se estremeció – las personas que se meten con ella han terminado mal – rose trago la pizza – aun no sé como hace todas esas cosas – dijo pensativa y yo negué con la cabeza.

Recuerdan al chico bandera? – pregunto Alice riendo y rose y yo también reímos.

Chico bandera? – dijeron Edward, Jasper y Emmett a la vez.

Si, el chico le había dado una nalgada a mi hermana frente a todos y 2 días después estaba colgado de cabeza desnudo del asta de la bandera – dije riéndome por el recuerdo.

Como pudo hacer eso? – pregunto con los ojos como platos Emmett.

Nadie sabe – dijo Alice

Saben? Mejor vamos a dormir o se nos va a explotar la cabeza – todos asintieron. Nos estábamos despidiendo de los chicho y colocando nuestras pelucas que se habían caído a lo largo de la tarde cuando la puerta se abrió. La sangre huyo de mi rostro y todos nos paralizamos quedando en un silencio sepulcral. Frente a nosotros con los ojos como platos se encocoraba Seth. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez mientras paseaba la mirada por cada uno de los presentes. Dio un paso hacia atrás y de un momento a otro sus ojos quedaron en blanco antes de comenzar a desplomarse.

Mierda – exclame. El pobre chico no había dado de lleno en el suelo gracias a Emmett que lo sujeto a tiempo.

Este chico pesa más de lo que parece – soltó un suspiro y lo coloco en su cama.

Ustedes acomódense las pelucas. Jasper ve a cerrar la puerta, con llave. Buscare alcohol – todos hicimos caso a Edward y en 5 minutos todos nos encontrábamos alrededor de Seth mirando expectantes a que despertara. Edward paseaba suavemente el alcohol por su nariz y luego de unos minutos mostro señales de vida.

Primero pestañeo desorientado y como antes paseo su vista por todos nosotros. Luego sus oscuros ojos se posaron en nosotros. La sangre volvió a huir de su rostro.

¡Son chicas! – exclamo y Emmett tapo su boca. Pareció seguir hablando mientras gesticulaba con las manos aunque no entendíamos ni media palabra de lo que decía. Poco a poco pareció calmarse y suspiro quedándose totalmente callado antes de mirar a Emmett y luego a su mano. Emmett la retiro de su boca. Un sonrojo tiño las mejillas del chico y se me hizo adorable.

Seth – llame con mi voz normal y él se vio de nuevo sorprendido y nos miro a las tres tratando de adivinar de quien provenía la voz, le sonreí – se que eres buen chico. Podrías guardar nuestro secreto? – pregunte suplicando en mi mente. Seth miro a los chicos y se estremeció. Les dirigí una mala mirada – no los mires a ellos. No te harán nada. Mírame a mi – sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar – lo harías? – pregunte de nuevo y el asintió.

Gracias Seth – escuche a las chicas y sonreí. Los chicos también sonreían. Todos lo estábamos viendo fijamente y de un momento a otro pestañeo como si se diera cuenta de algo y una tímida sonrisa asomo en sus labios. Todos quedamos en silencio por un momento y por fin Seth hablo.

Por que se hacen pasar por chicos? – no nos miro a ninguno y lo dijo en voz baja. Me sorprendí al notar que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Seth hablar. Pese a lo que yo hubiera pensado su voz era grave y profunda aunque se veía opacada por la timidez en ella. Rosalie y Alice comenzaron el relato de nuevo mientras yo detallaba a Seth a la vez que una idea se comenzaba a formar en mi cabeza. – oh! – Su rostro era de asombro y la sonrisilla se hizo solo un poco más notoria – vaya que son interesantes – por el rabillo del ojo vi como los chicos asentían de acuerdo. Rodé los ojos.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – suspiro Alice. La seguimos hasta la puerta y en el último segundo voltee.

Te lo compensaremos – Seth me miro extrañado.

Qué? – sonreí mas.

Guardas nuestro secreto. Te lo compensaremos – repetí.

Yo no… - antes de que se pudiera negar lo interrumpí.

Adiós – luego cerré la puerta. Al voltear me encontré con las chicas viéndome interrogante – tengo una idea – fue lo único que dije.

.

.

.

.

.

Había dormido extrañamente bien. El idiota de Mike ni siquiera pe había mirado y mucho menos hablado en toda la noche. Llego directo a la cama dejándome una feliz y tranquila noche por delante. Por un momento había sentido remordimiento pero en cuanto me acosté en mala posición y sentí las punzadas en mi costado el remordimiento se fue tan rápido como vino.

Me levante temprano y me asee lo más rápido posible cerrando con llave y vistiéndome en el baño. Dudaba que Mike fuera tan bueno como Seth.

Estuve lista incluso antes de que Mike siquiera diera señales de despertárseme. Salí sin hacer ruido pero al voltear casi me caigo. Edward se encontraba tras de mí y al ver mi reacción sonrió.

Buh! – rodé los ojos.

Ja, ja que gracioso – entrecerré los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar camino a la cafetería – como se encuentra Seth? – pregunte.

Bien, supongo. Sigue igual de callado que antes, me atrevería a decir que un poco más – solo asentí y quede en silencio poco tiempo.

Que me puedes decir de él? – me sentía bastante curiosa por ese chico.

Pues… - medito un segundo – es una gran excepción aquí – voltee a verlo.

A que te refieres? – pregunte intrigada.

Su padre es un importante empresario, mucho. Posee una cadena hotelera de lujo a través de toda Europa. Es incluso más rico que Mike y la mayoría de los que se encuentran aquí – en ese momento me di cuenta de lo poco que conocía de los padres de Edward. Hice una nota mental – y aun así es como es – asentí de nuevo.

Y su madre? – fruncí el ceño.

Siéndote sincero, nadie sabe. A muchos les gusta especular pero nadie lo sabe con certeza – volví a asentir.

Estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo – sonreí y esta vez fue el turno de Edward de mirarme intrigado – va a ser mi proyecto de este año.

No sé si eso debería haberme aclarado algo, pero no fue así – yo reí.

Ya lo entenderás.

Llegamos al comedor y extrañamente ya todos se encontraban allí. Compre mi comida y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

Desde hace cuanto están aquí? – me senté junto a Alice, Edward se sentó a mi lado junto a rose.

Hace no mucho – sonrió Alice – ya nos puedes decir que tienes planeado?

Ansiosa? – me burle.

Si! – exclamo rose bajito. Solté unas risitas.

Tomaremos a Seth como proyecto – me miraron un momento y luego sonriera.

Genial! La primera en saltar fue Alice.

Pero solo lo hemos hecho con chicas – acoto rose.

Lo sé. Pero los tenemos a ellos – sonreí apuntando a los chicos que mes miraban con un gran signo de interrogación en sus frentes – además ya pensé en que podíamos hacer – sus sonrisas se ampliaron.

Y hablando de Seth, donde esta? – pregunto Alice moviendo su vista por la cafetería. Sus ojos se pusieron tristes. Seguí su mirada y lo encontré. Mi sonrisa se borro de mi rostro. Seth estaba solo. Y no me refería a solo en la mesa. Se encontraba sentado en otra esquina con la comida intacta y mirando hacia la ventana con una melancolía que me caló los huesos. Mi decisión se hico más fuerte.

Vamos – la voz de Rosalie sonó fuerte y me pare sin pensar. Mi mirada estaba clavada en el chico. Llegamos y él ni siquiera nos noto.

Hola Seth – saludo Alice. Pareció sorprendido pero nos sonrió-

Hola – me di cuenta de que su tono habitual eran susurros.

Te molesta si nos sentamos? – esta vez fue Rosalie. Miro los espacios entre nosotras y me di cuenta de que los chicos nos habían seguido. Asintió dudoso. Todos tomamos asiento y hubo silencio. La primera en romperlo como siempre fue Alice.

Ya decidimos como retribuirte – Seth abrió la boca pre Alice levanto una mano haciéndolo callar – espera. Más que por el favor que nos estás haciendo es porque queremos hacerlo – sonrió y yo la imite.

Serás nuestro proyecto – dijo Rosalie-

Su qué? – pareció sorprendido.

Te ayudaremos con tu confianza, un cambie de imagen y de actitud – aclare nos vio dudoso – y desde ahora considérate parte del grupo – esta vez se vio sorprendido y atónito asintió. El timbre sonó y todos nos levantamos. En una charla amena en la que tratábamos que Seth se incluyera llegamos al salón y nos sentamos. Después de unos minutos el director entro al salón.

Buenos días alumnos. Como ya sabrán el profesor Andrew ya no impartirá clases en el instituto – todos soltaron unas risitas – me alegra informarles que no perderán ni un día de clases ya que hemos encontrado a un excelente docente para ustedes. Aunque este es distinto. Es una mujer – se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro, rodé los ojos – les agradecería que la trataran con el debido respeto que se merece – los miro con una advertencia implícita. Sonreí – pase señorita – todos parecían atentos. La mujer entro al salón y se me cayó el alma a los pies. Era una chica no mucho más alta que yo, cabello caramelo y ojos chocolate demasiado familiares.

Buenos días alumnos. Mi nombre es Esme Swan y seré su profesora de literatura este año – traje en seco y no necesitaba verme al espejo para adivinar lo pálida que me encontraba. Mire a mi lado y me arrepentí, Edward miraba alternamente entres mi hermana y yo sorprendido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos un momento pero cuando voltee me di cuenta de que ella había visto suficiente. Me estremecí.

Compórtense – fue lo último que dijo el director y luego salió del salón.

Bueno _chicos_ – sonrió dulcemente. – pasare la lista y se levantaran para poder saber quiénes son, de acuerdo? – todos asintieron.

Call, Embry? – El susodicho se levanto y ella camino hacia él, le sonrió – Clearwater, Seth – se levanto y como antes de dirigió a él, Seth como siempre no hizo contacto visual – Green, Alex – me tense. Esme se acerco a Alice que a duras penas se controlaba para no temblar, Esme sonrió aun mas evaluándola con la mirada – Masen, Edward – él se levanto y la sonrisa de Esme cambio un poco pero lo note. Rodeo a Edward 2 veces y vi como me vio por un segundo por el rabillo – McCarty, Emmett - hico lo mismo que con Edward. Tragué grueso de nuevo y me pregunte como hacía para saberlo todo – Newton, Mike – pude ver como trataba de evitar mirar el cabello de Mike y paso al siguiente nombre – Reed, Robert – paso muy cerca de Rosalie y la miro fijamente unos segundos casi podía ver una pequeña gota de sudo en la nuca de rose – Sheen, Felix – Félix le sonrió coquetamente y e controle para no rodar los ojos – Stewart, Isaac – todos mis músculos se agarrotaron cuando en un segundo la tuve junto a mi examinándome – me pareces conocido, no nos habremos visto antes? – pregunto inocentemente. Carraspee.

No, no creo – me felicite porque mi voz no temblara. Tanto.

Seguro? – me reto con la mirada.

Si? – sonó mas a pregunta de lo que hubiera querido.

Qué raro, nunca olvido… un rostro – sonrió y continuo con la lista. Casi me desplomo en el asiento al sentarme.

De acuerdo – dijo una vez que termino – comencemos con la clase. Stewart, sería tan amable de leer los 2 primeros párrafos? – iba a ser una larga clase. Supire.


End file.
